


DMC - Family Business

by Maricella_Murasaki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maricella_Murasaki/pseuds/Maricella_Murasaki
Summary: (After the events of Devil May Cry 5)Dante and Vergil finally managed to get out of the underworld, and although for now there are no demons to overcome, that doesn't mean there are no problems...For these guys trying to live normally can be even more difficult than facing the apocalypse itself, even more when Vergil has a son now, so, he needs to face his past, to fix his future...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [DMC - Asuntos de Familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273512) by [Maricella_Murasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maricella_Murasaki/pseuds/Maricella_Murasaki)



It had been a few weeks since Dante and Vergil came back from the underworld. Everything was quiet, returning to normal wasn’t a big deal for the legendary demon hunter. Not so much for Vergil though, spending so much time in hell wasn’t something to be taken that lightly, so for him it would took a while longer to get accustomed to mundane things... For now, he was in the city of Fortuna along with Nero and Kyrie. Dante was curious to know how things were there.

While thinking about that, Nero suddenly entered the Devil May Cry; as always Dante was comfortable at his desk, reading a magazine with a pizza in hand. Looked up to greet him but noticed something strange about him.

-Hey Dante.

Nero seemed somewhat agitated, not from fatigue, it's not as if he had run his way there. He seemed rather nervous. Dante choose to act natural and test the waters, although an idea had begun to emerge in his mind...

-‘sup Nero, how are you? Strange to see you here.

-Yeah, things had been fine. Really. So… are Lady and Trish with you today?

-Nah, those two went shopping or something. Guess I will not be able to pay the bills on time again…

-Damn, that sucks. Hey, uhhh… I'd like to talk to you about something. Something complicated... Is that possible?

Dante noticed that the boy was acting different, it wasn’t normal for him to hesitate that much when speaking.

-Sure, ask anything, give me your best shot! We have plenty of time to spare!

Nero seemed to calm down a bit, and came closer to him. That drew Dante's attention. Better be prepared for whatever it comes.

The young man took his time to start talking. Apparently it was not going to be that easy. He seemed like a caged animal.

-…Damn it! It took me so much to decide to come and now that I'm here it's hard to talk, I hate this! -He stomped the floor and kicked pretty much everything that was in his range.

Okay, this seems really bad.

-Hey Nero, calm down. If it's something THAT serious I’ll promise to behave and not joke around with you, okay? But please try to not break anything here, I’d rather not add a repairing bill to the list of debts...- Dante tried to calm the atmosphere a bit, but diplomacy wasn’t his thing.

-I don't care about that, but I warn you: Don't even think about talking about this with anyone, did you hear? I, ugh, would have preferred to resolve this matter on my own, but I really can’t and… damn, I need help and that makes me angry. And you better not laugh!

Poor Dante, he had to bite his tongue at the last second.

-It’s okay, it's okay, you win, now do me a favor, calm down and sit, can you? It makes me nervous to see you there, ready to explode all over the place.

And then finally, the two sat down. Then there was a long silence.

Until Nero spoke:

-Well… now that you and Verg-- my father, came back from hell… This matter has thrown me in the head, I've been thinking about how I should approach to him, you know? That guy is clearly not the soul of the party. I don’t know anything about him, and I have like, a zillion questions. Sometimes I feel like he’s about to tell me something but he suddenly backs off and stay silent. We didn’t had anything closer to a proper conversation yet! And that's been so uncomfortable, almost intolerable. You are twins, right? You’re the only one who knows him real well. Tell me, what the fuck can I do? Maybe I should kick his ass again or something to make things easier?

“Knew it.” Dante thought to himself, "Heh… Well, this will be interesting." For a second he thought of throwing a typical comeback of him, but seeing his nephew with such a confused and frustrated expression on his face made him change his mind.

Nephew… How strange that word sounded, despite knowing it for so long.

-Well… you're right about one thing, Vergil is not precisely an animal party- he said with a smile-, so although it will be difficult, it’s not that impossible to hold a chitchat with him. Keep in mind that my idiot brother has nearly zero communication skills. He was always more of the quiet and lonely guy type. But hey, that doesn't mean he doesn’t want to talk, it just more difficult to him to open up. It will take some time to him to get used to it.

-Shit, that doesn’t help much, you know? - Nero said, even more lost than before.

-Look, since we're in this already, lemme tell you something: While we were in hell, he asked me about you. Several times.

-…S-seriously?

Dante smiled again, seeing his face all lighted up.

-That's right. In fact, I think we've never talked that much before in life -he laughed-. He asked me how we met, what kind of person you are, how I knew you were his son, a lot of things. He seemed very interested and it was really fun to have a normal chat after so many years.

Nero was stunned. He definitely didn’t expect such an answer.

-But now that I think about it… there's something that he never wanted to tell me, no matter how much I asked him, y’know?

-Huh? What do you mean?

-About your mother.

-Oh...

Nero looked down. That was what he wanted to know the most. But Dante wouldn’t let that lower his spirit.

-I insisted so much about it, that he almost wanted to kill me again –Dante said laughing- "Hey, why are you so secretive about her, brother? Maybe you're embarrassed or something?" I was already imagining that something wild and crazy happened in his youth or something like that, but what he told me was completely different: "Don’t be an idiot, Dante. If there is someone I should talk to about her, that is Nero. He will be the first one to know that part of my life".

Oh yes, now the face Nero made after hearing that was totally worthy of a photo. Poor kid, he was being bombarded with tons of information he had never imagined. Dante was enjoying a lot and internally congratulating himself.

-Nero, I think that would be a good point to start. Go with your old man and ask! If you manage to get that first step done, the rest should be a piece of cake, even considering his personality. While I do really would have loved hearing that story, it’s better if only you two engage on that. What a pity…

Nero finally spoke:

-Yeah… that's a good idea. I don’t want you to be out there eavesdropping like an gossiping geezer- he laughed finally, Dante noticed-. But hey, don’t suffer that much, I also have a little story to tell ya.

-Oh? That’s interesting, what is it about? I’m all ears!

-Nah, you'll have to wait to know about it. First I want to settle this issue as soon as possible. It does is something that you two venerable elders should know at the same time- Nero said with a malicious smile as he got up from his chair.

-Hey, who are you calling old? You’re evil, leaving me all curious! - Dante left his chair and went after him.

-Be patient, old man, you'll know when the time comes.

Nero was on his way about to leave, but stopped abruptly. For a moment Dante didn’t understand what was happening, until he realized Nero was embracing him. Really tightly. Now it was his turn to put on a ridiculous face and thank the heavens and hell that the young man wasn’t looking at him.

-Thanks, Dante.

-Heh… it's nothing kid. That's what the family is for, right?

He clumsily returned the hug before Nero decided to escape, and for a moment, Dante remembered the happiness he had as a child. When they were a complete family. It was good to know that now they had a second chance. And he would make sure that this time, none of the three get to waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for taking all this time, but I'm having troubles with translation, the original in spanish have now 4 chapters, but it's difficult using just google translator and trying to fix everything :( 
> 
> Please let me know if there's some major mistake to do a proper edit, and thanks you for reading <3

Talking with Dante seemed like a good idea at first, however, back in Fortuna, for Nero things were getting complicated, it was really very difficult to think of starting a conversation with his father, without fights to the death in the middle, something understandable taking into account how everything had started.

The young man was sitting outside the house, watching the orphan children playing nonchalantly, while his head was a mess. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

-What the he-! Oh, Kyrie, don’t scare me like that please!

-I'm very sorry, I didn’t notice how distracted you were.

His beloved Kyrie, beautiful and gentle, sat next to him. Nero immediately felt the calm and peace that only she gave him.

-Can I know what you think? It is not typical of you spacing out like this.

-Well, the usual thing, you know...

-We have known each other for years, but not yet enough to read your mind, although I will try anyway. It's about your father. Right? - Kyrie said with a smile.

-Heh, you say you can’t but there you are guessing everything. Yes, you are right. I even went with Dante, to have a better idea of how to deal with this guy, you know? He told me several interesting things, I already had an armed plan in my head, but it’s just having him close, and the words do not want to leave my mouth... I do not know what to do...

-A plan?

-Yes, he suggested that I ask him about... my mother. According to Dante, this is something he would want to talk to me about.

Kyrie was surprised to hear that, and a smile appeared on her face.

-Oh, it's an excellent idea!

\- That seems, right? But it is not so simple, something tells me that I would take the secret to the grave if necessary.

-Do you think so? Why, Nero?

-Mmm, I have no proof, but I feel it is an important issue for him, something that has sunk into his chest and caused him pain for too long, a secret that should not reveal ... I know, it's a silly idea, it's a tough guy, nothing seems to affect or care him, except his stupid search for power, why, for what? What do you earn with that? No matter how much I think about it, it doesn’t make sense to me.

-But despite its facade, that "tough guy" had a "moment of weakness" and was related to someone, although as you say, in theory he has no interest in anything, and yet he’s here, making a great effort to communicate with you.

Nero looked at her strangely.

-What are you talking about? He has not spoken to me since he arrived and you know it very well.

Kyrie looked at him tenderly.

-That's because you have not paid attention, but I do, as you try, he too, you know? I've noticed him looking at you out of the corner of your eye, and about to speak, until you realize and retract. Honestly, you two should leave shyness aside for a moment- she said, this time laughing softly.

Once again Nero was speechless. He had told Dante that, but he was sure it was only his imagination.

-You know, maybe I could try something, Mr. Vergil seems more comfortable with me for some reason, what do you think?

The latter was true, Nero had seen him, speaking with Kyrie normally, albeit little, but politely and almost kindly, although Nero noticed it a little uncomfortable on those occasions.

No wonder, Kyrie had that effect on people after all. The fact that she don’t realize it, made it even more adorable in his opinion.

-Are you sure?

-Of course, both are in the same problem, and both know that the other knows. Nothing will happen unless someone gives the initial push, and I’m willing to do it if you both don’t dare. Nothing would make me happier than helping you. You are family, and if you intend to create and reinforce that link you should try, keep in mind that he could have just disappeared again, but he didn’t. If he's here, it's because of you.

Nero's expression passed from doubt to tranquility with every word of his girlfriend. He was definitely very lucky to have her by his side.

And not only her, Dante also got him to take out his most hidden side when they spoke, at that moment he didn’t know where the urge to embrace that man had come from, which had been so many different things for him.

An enemy.

An ally.

An example to follow.

A friend.

A family.

Why could not the same thing happen to that rude old man who gave him life?

Then he knew it was worth trying.

-I like that plan, but I must also do my part, right? Thank you Kyrie, now I have no choice but to move on-. He said with a smile.

What he did not know is that Vergil was nearby, hidden behind the door, listening. And that he had also made a decision.


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

Part 1

-One week before-

Vergil never imagined that returning to the human world would be such a complicated process. Not that he missed living in the underworld in the least, but he felt as out of place as a fish out of water. Even so, and very reluctantly, he wanted to try, even if that meant deal with Dante on a daily basis.

Reluctantly he had settled with Dante in the Devil May Cry, since he had nowhere to go, and from the first moment he felt uncomfortable. Not so much because he was literally in "enemy territory," but in his opinion, his younger brother's lifestyle was at least disturbing. Vergil couldn’t understand how he survived on pizza, debts and women with such strong character.

Speaking of women, Trish and Lady were an even more complex subject, Lady unintentionally brought back bitter memories of that time, and Trish caused him slight chills for obvious reasons, however, he couldn’t deny that they were polite with him, surely Dante had something to do with that. His relationship with them was courteous, but distant, but thanks to them he managed to catch up with the misfortunes of his brother. He had to admit that they were kind enough to talk to him when they had no reason to.

Sitting at the desk with a book of poetry (borrowed by Lady) and a cup of tea in hand (courtesy of Trish) while Dante was shopping (different types of pizza, that was obvious),Vergil took advantage of that moment of solitude, and his mind went to the moment when, according to him, his problems had begun. Letting Dante follow him into the underworld, and letting himself be persuaded to follow him back to the human world, were not his brightest ideas, having Dante around at all times was almost torture.

Although he should have gotten used to that already, considering all the time they were together in the underworld, but the circumstances were different. After resolving most of the pending issues between them and other things, Dante suggested the idea of returning. Together.

-You surrender? We have not decided the winner yet, do you want to flee home so soon?

-Of course not, Vergil, but I miss the pizza and I think I'm starting to hallucinate with it...

-I should have assumed that your motives were that ridiculous.

-Come on, brother, are you seriously thinking about staying here forever? Even when you have things to do on the other side?

Vergil stopped his walk and quickly cut off a distracted demon.

-What do you mean exactly?

Dante took the opportunity to play target shooting with another demon stupid enough to attempt an attack.

-Don't play the fool, although that's already well-known- he said with a slight laugh. -You haven’t asked me about Nero all this time, just to hang out while we walk by here, right?

Oh, damn it. In the past, Vergil would have beaten him with pleasure, although now those jokes no longer bothered him, the problem now was different. Dante, that idiot, always rubbing salt into the wound. He knew it was not a good idea to ask, and yet...

The older twin couldn't deny the obvious, find out suddenly that he had a son, and also, strong enough to face him (it was _not_ a defeat, the circumstances had not been fair in his opinion), was at least shocking. And when the boy confronted him to stop the sibling fight, something stirred in his chest.

_"I'll make you submit, Father."_

Even in the time he met him while he was V, that possibility never passed through his mind, he _had_ to be related to Dante, it was the most logical option considering the boy's personality, very different from his own, and how they behaved so familiarly to each other... Or that he wanted to believe.

And then, Vergil pointed out that he would come back for a rematch, even leaving that book, one of the few possessions he had, but at that moment he didn't take into account one small detail: They knew absolutely nothing about each other, and evidently Vergil come off a lot worse. Nero would surely have many questions that he would prefer never to answer, but also a lot of anger, something he had already experienced first-hand.

Dammit. Again.

-Hey, Vergil! I see you're considering it, huh? Do you like the idea of a warm family reunion?

-Enough Dante, I'm not interested. Besides, it was you who never closed your mouth about him.

The latter was at least true, although, deep down, curiosity stung him, but he never showed it , and so Dante casually talked to him about his son, saying a few things in each fight, like: "Hey, you knew that Nero has a girlfriend?”. Or: "I heard that Nero put together his own pistol by himself, and redesigned his sword! Great, don’t you think?”, among other things. Vergil meticulously collected every word about Nero while feigning disinterest. Only after a long time did he actually began to follow the conversation, but always behind his impenetrable shield.

-Come on, you don’t have to pretend to be the tough guy here, I know you, and I know very well that deep down you want to try. You can’t deny that to me. Or will you tell me that you lost that book in one of our fights, after having kept it with you for so many years? I know you left it to Nero, a very dishonest way to ensure a second chance, if you ask me.

Vergil tried to refute him, but he couldn’t find the words, suddenly felt very tired. All this was just too much. He turned his back on his younger brother, and almost in a whisper he let out a few words.

-Do you really think it's possible, that there may be a second chance? That I deserve something like that?

Dante for a moment thought he was dreaming. Listening to Vergil to express what he really felt was something unusual, even though he had already sensed it before. Vergil spoke little, so each word had value. He understood the situation instantly, and decided it was time to take the first step so that those two could really get close.

Even if he had to play dirty.

-Brother, I know it will not be a simple way, but you already promised that you would come back, so you can’t stay here, it would be like running away in shame...

Vergil glared at him dangerously.

"Shit, seriousness, Dante, don’t ruin it," he thought to himself. "One false step and everything will go to hell."

-I'm telling you seriously, Nero maybe have a dirty mouth, but deep down he's a good boy, and I'm sure he's also thought about this. If you are sincere he'll surely listen to you. And both of you need to talk.

-You make it seem so easy... And what if your "wonderful" plan fails completely?

Dante patted his shoulder.

-I never said it was easy, brother, but it's better than staying with the doubt, don’t you think? And if for some reason that happens, remember that you still have me.

-That is not very encouraging, especially the last part- Vergil said sarcastically.

However, Dante wasn't finished. A quick movement, and then Vergil noticed. It was a hug.

-You are not alone Vergil. Not anymore.

For a moment he was unable to think. The normal thing would have been to get out of that situation and try to slice his head, but the attack had been surprising, and those words pierced in the depths of his heart. And well, his tactic of "being the tough guy" not always worked for him.

-Idiot…

Dante felt a hand on his back, and knew he had won this time.

Score for Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this the start of a flashback, to call it someway, and it lasts a few chapters, so sorry about that, but it's important to understand the story... At least that my excuse xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the reading and please let me know your opinions and thoughs <3 Thank you~


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

And then, Vergil returned to the present, his teacup was empty. He analyzed thoroughly, but still didn’t understand how he had fallen so easily into his brother's trap. Not finding logical reasons for it, he could only blame V. That side of him was too soft, too sentimental, and he really hated that, because that side of him easily left Vergil in evidence when he wanted to hide something. He remembered clearly all the times that without a shred of guilt V told his deepest fears and secrets, both Nero and Trish and now, having recovered his human side, Vergil was deeply ashamed, and he noticed how now it was harder to maintain the usual coldness when more needed.

It was even worse when he thought about Nero. He could see his rage, when he tore off his arm, when Dante called him a dead weight, when he cursed Vergil while they fought. Thanks to Dante, he knew that the young man grew up as an orphan, and to some extent he understood what Nero had been through, growing up alone and with no one around you. Although Vergil did have the love of a family, long time ago. However, if things had been different, if he had known of Nero’s existence when...

He dismissed that thought, the past was in the past, and there was no turning back. He preferred not to remove those ashes again. But it was too late, those feelings returned to him like ghosts and he couldn’t get rid of them.

He was more than accustomed to negative emotions, he lived with them for years, but now there were new ones, which greatly confused him.

Sadness. Guilt. Hope.

Because thinking about Nero was thinking about that other person, about those other memories, about everything that could be but never happened...

And also there were Dante’s words, in that new possibility that was in front of him. But how could achieve something so difficult? He didn’t feel ready to see that child directly to the eyes and try to explain everything, when Vergil himself hardly understood what was happening in his heart.

But he hadn’t returned from hell just to sit without doing anything, at least that was clear to him.

He didn’t have time to plan something more, Dante came in with some boxes of pizza, and a couple of bags.

-Hey, brother, I came back, you missed me?

-Of course not, that silence was very relaxing- Vergil said with his usual sarcasm.

-Oh, come on, don’t be like that, and I who thought of you while I was out- Dante pulled a good quality tea box out of a bag- I know you don’t like pizza so much, so I hope this works for now, Trish told me you prefer this kind of thing. I also have raspberry ice cream, do you want some?

-Dante, is this really the only things you eat? How have you survived with this diet all this time?

He was going to answer when the phone rang. Dante answered the call.

Too bad, thought Vergil, he would have to stay with the doubt.

-Devil May Cry? Oh, Nero! -Vergil immediately put on guard- They told you everything about our triumphant return, eh? Tell me, what’s the special occasion to have your call? - He said with a malicious smile directed at his brother.

Dante listened for a moment while inside he had a lot of fun, Vergil's face was priceless.

-Oh, that's interesting... But hey, don’t you prefer to tell him by yourself? Your dad is right here with me- Before he could protest, the phone was already crushing the ear of Vergil, who managed to hear Nero obfuscated and cursing his uncle.

He was forced to answer.

-H-Hello?

-Damn you, Dante! Ah, uh -Nero stopped immediately when he noticed that the voice had changed- ugh, oh, hello, Ver-, em ... father.

Father. Listening to that word again, it accelerated his heartbeat, especially when he noticed certain shyness in the young man's voice. Maybe Dante was right after all...

-Hello Nero, how are you?

-Everything's fine, hey, listen, I know you two just came back and everything, but... Would it be possible for us to get together, you know, to talk? Um, I mean-

Noises were heard from the other side of the phone, as if the place had suddenly filled with people, and Nero was quarreling with someone. A few seconds later he spoke again.

-Hey, I sorry for the racket, Nico has just arrived, and she is too noisy.

-Don’t worry, but let me see if I understand, according to Dante you had something to tell me, is that true, Nero?

Stress devoured him, but Vergil did his best to stay calm, his younger brother would use any excuse to bother him later, and he wouldn’t allow it.

-Well, yes, it's actually two different subjects, but on second thought, I think you should come to Fortuna, because, um, the van is in repairs, yes, that, and I can’t move from here.

Vergil was surprised by that comment, that truck was more resistant than any demonic weapon. Would it be an excuse?

-Then it's not something you can say on the phone, I guess. -Dante looked disapproving, he knew it was a bad move, and tried to fix it- Is there a problem there? Er, if you need any help...

-Oh, no, there’s nothing bad, it’s more that I think you should see this in person, I mean, you remember V’s book, the one you left me before you left?

Ok, that caught his attention. That book was in his possession for so long, he still didn’t understand why he detached himself from that valuable belonging so easily.

-Of course. Keep going.

-Well, it turns out it came with a surprise. There was a hidden letter between the covers of the book. Kyrie found it by chance while cleaning.

-A letter?

Vergil couldn’t hide his surprise, so much that even Dante became serious.

-I-I see... And, you opened it?

-What? O-of course not! I would never do that, old man! The letter is sealed and well kept under lock, Nico wanted to pry but I didn’t allow it. It has no sender, just your name, and we also keep the book safe there is something more hidden. Anyway, I thought that if it's addressed to you, you should be the first one to read it.

Vergil was silent for a moment. There was only one possible explanation, and that would mean removing that past that he wanted to forget so much...

-I understand, thanks for letting me know, when is my visit more convenient for you?

-Well, we'll be a little busy this week, the kids caught a cold and...

-Kids?

-AH, NO, NO, YOU’RE WRONG! -Vergil had to push the phone away from his ear, even Dante heard that, and was writhing with laughter- O-orphans! Kyrie and I take care of the orphans of the last attack in Fortuna!

-Nero, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it! -Dante took advantage of that moment to make one of his jokes- Hey, you better tell us when you decide to enlarge the family!

-SHUT UP DANTE!!

Vergil wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. Anyway, if a child "out of nowhere" was already a complicated issue, adding grandchildren would be too much in such a short time... He already felt on the verge of collapse.

-...I understand, then let's leave this for when the children recover. In a week maybe?

That sounded extremely strange in his mouth, as if he were already a grandfather, and he twisted his face instinctively.

-Okay, if everything goes well I'll let you know. Thanks, I’ll see you then. Hey, can you pass me to Dante please?

-Of course, goodbye Nero-. He handed him the phone and this time it was his turn to enjoy a little. Nero was scolding his uncle with all his soul and that was always nice to watch.

-Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Stop screaming, you'll leave me deaf, child! And don’t worry, I'll take care of that, yes, I know. Goodbye.

With the call finished there was a little silence. Dante massaged his injured ear for a moment. He didn’t want to bother anymore, not only because of that "warm speech", but also because of the expression of the older twin. His face had turned somber.

-A letter eh? Hidden in your own book, how is it possible that you have never seen it? And who is the sender? Oh well, it's not my business I suppose...

He started to move away from the desk, but he could not take three steps.

-Dante.

-Yes, brother?

-I think that pending conversation will happen sooner than I expected.

-Nero's mother, right?

The silence answered for him.


	5. Chapter 3 - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Or I just should say a new translation xD I have more than 20 chapters of this in spanish, just too much to translate... God help me :'( But I'll try my best, so as always, if there's some mistakes feel free to say it in the comments, I'll appreciate it <3

Vergil was getting more nervous as the days went by, and Dante was the one who suffering, since true to his character, Vergil expressed himself with sarcasm and irritability.

One of those days almost exploded when Dante was asking for pizza for the thousandth time... for breakfast. Vergil took the phone from his hands and hung up the call.

-Hey, what's your problem?

-I won't tolerate this anymore, Dante, do you understand?

Dante felt the danger and decided that it was better not to protest.

-Ok, and what do you suggest? Cook? Let me tell you that I have no idea about it, so don't ever ask me for help, got it?

-I didn't expect anything from you in the first place, Dante.

-Auch, that hurts, so that's how you'll speak to your son when you see him?

In less than a second Yamato was on his neck and fell from the chair of surprise.

Vergil when he saw that unintentionally let out a slight laugh, while Dante didn't know if to choose be angry or surprised, that was unusual.

-Well, that was fun, maybe I should do it more often ...

-Let me see if I understand, will you use me as a punching bag to calm your nerves until you meet Nero? That's very cruel of you, brother ...

That was enough for Vergil to change his expression. He definitely hated that about his younger brother.

-The subtlety is not your thing right?

Dante had hit the nail.

-That tactic won't work for you and you know it. Tell me, what do you have planned to get close to the boy?

-Ah... -Vergil made the threat of speaking, and closed his mouth.

-Shit, this is more serious than I thought. Well, Nero doesn't know much about you, you could use that in your favor, and-

-Don't be ridiculous, Dante- said a woman's voice. Two in chorus, to be exact.

Trish and Lady entered the scene, with shopping bags.

-Oh no, how many dresses that you two won't wear will I have to pay this time? - Dante said.

\- Cheer up, because today the account goes by Vergil- replied Lady. - We brought what you asked for, but I still don't believe it, don't be offended, but does it bother you if we stay to take a look? And by the way you could teach Dante, he really needs it...

-Go ahead, although I doubt that my clumsy brother will learn something, even if I spend years on it.

Vergil thanked them and took everything as he headed... To the kitchen.

-Wait a second, what's going on here?

Trish replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world:

-As you can see, Dante, Vergil is going to cook, something you probably don't even understand.

-Ok, I have to see this with my own eyes!

They were all behind Vergil, and followed the conversation before. They silently agreed not to disturb him while preparing everything, but they could not help looking closely from time to time.

-I imagine you were about to suggest some nonsense like inventing a touching story for Nero, am I wrong, Dante?

-Come on, Lady, who are you taking me for? You are made me look as a professional liar!

-If you had told the truth to Nero from the beginning none of this would be happening- Trish joined to the conversation.- But no, you decided to speak at the very last moment and there you have the result.

-Hey, I had no way of checking it out, Nero also didn't ask! Even knowing that he has Sparda's blood, he never seemed curious about the subject!

Vergil listened carefully to that point.

\- I must assume that you thought to keep this really important subject as a secret forever, Dante?

-Look brother, it's not so easy, besides, I had no way to see the future and know that you would return, I didn't want to bother Nero with a subject of which I knew nothing and surely it would only have caused him pain. Knowing that there is someone else in the family was enough for me in your absence.

Vergil was about to cut a finger but concealed it with mastery. In his own way, Dante had assumed that he missed him.

-Even so, it really was necessary to leave the great news for the end? You had a lot of time to prepare the ground, you could have told us at least, Nero was very upset when he found out and we didn't know what to do.- Lady had a grim look.- It's a luck that he changed her mind and didn't kill anyone. I killed my father, because it was necessary. I knew him enough to know that. Nero could have made a huge mistake.

Now everyone was silent for a while, weighing Lady's words.

Trish decided to break that dark atmosphere and got up.

-So. do you need help Vergil?

-I'm done, it only remains to prepare an serve.

-Okay, let's see...

It was a simple but delicious breakfast, and everyone agreed that he had talent.

-Very well, tell me who you are and what you did with my brother- Dante again was in a good mood and the attack began- I wasn't expecting this from you, at all, how the hell do you know how to cook?

Contrary to the typical sarcastic response he foresaw, he saw how Vergil was silent for a moment, with melancholy in his eyes.

-Let's just say... I was forced to learn. Someone... taught me a long time ago, along with other things.

-Ah?

Dante was perplexed, Vergil being forced to do something? He couldn't understand how that had been even possible, and when he wanted to ask the girls he found emotional expressions on their faces. What the hell was going on?

-Wait, I think I missed something? Hey-

-Dante, it's our turn, time to wash the dishes- Lady pulled his arm.

-Then I will put away and order the rest, thanks Vergil- Trish also got up and started to move. - Go and take a rest in the desk, we'll take care of cleaning.

Once Vergil left, the girls each took a knife and pointed at Dante's neck.

-You almost ruin it, fool!

-That's right, you definitely are the dumbest man on earth!

-Hey, hey, stop it! I don't understand anything! Seriously!

Both lowered their weapons and sighed.

-Oh, you men are so clueless...- Trish shook his head in disapproval.

-Idiot, he meant "her"! You really didn't notice?

A few minutes of silence... And finally Dante banged his head against the wall.

-Damn, if only he were not so possessive with that subject, he never wanted to say a word when I asked him, he insists that Nero be the first to know about his mother...

-Hey, that's an excellent idea! Just think well how to prepare that conversation- Lady was very excited about it.

-Prepare? It makes no sense, I think the only way to address that issue is to tell everything, from the beginning - Trish was not very friendly with gossip but in her own way she was as worried as the others.

-I agree with Trish- said another voice.

Everyone was stunned, Vergil was leaning on the door, and he had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 3 - Part 4

-I agree with Trish.  


Three heads turned at that voice, and almost wished they hadn't. But contrary to the rage they expected to talk about him behind their backs, they encountered the most unexpected: Vergil's expression was bleak, almost sad.  


-However, I'm afraid it's not a simple issue for me.  


Dante, Lady and Trish looked at each other in silence, and they already agreed on something.  


-We know, and you count on us for anything- said Lady.  


-We are in this together, brother- Dante patted his shoulder.  


-I think we must first have knowledge of the situation. From what I see, I assume you've never talked about her with anyone, right? -Trish had hit the spot- If that make things easier, you can try to talk a bit with us first, at least to help you relax about it. I understand that is not easy, but if you want to talk to Nero, you need at least get rid of the huge "secret" thing. -Trish always thinking about the practical side of everything- And about that... Maybe we could even find out what happened, and why Nero didn't grow up with his mother...  


Everyone keep silent, everyone imagined the same. It was easy to assume that she was no longer in this world, considering the ambient in which they moved.  


-Well, enough of this depressing atmosphere, will you? Let's get out of here for a while and sit down to chat! - Dante headed back to his desk, but Lady was faster.  


-Don't run away Dante, there are dishes to wash! -He took it by one ear and dragged it back into the kitchen.  


-Damn it, I almost got rid of that... Ouch, that hurts!  


Trish took advantage of the occasion and spoke quietly to Vergil.  


-If you want, I can go to Fortuna and investigate a little for you, before you meet with Nero, it would certainly not be good if you go there without even being prepared. At least, uh, you'll know where to leave flowers, if that's the case...  


He looked back and gave her a slight smile, which surprised her a little. For a moment she seemed to see V.  


-I would appreciate it very much, it's certainly the most logical option, no matter how much I wish otherwise.  


Oh... That was interesting...  


-Okay, then, I'll need-  


-We're finally finished! And nothing is broken, ha ha ha!  


-That was because I did almost everything! You are very bad for this, Dante!  


-Oh come on, let's celebrate it's over! We have to help my brother and that is more important than dirty dishes, right? Very well, Vergil, at least you will tell me your lady's name this time, right? - He attacked Vergil with a bear hug while dragging him to the office.  


-Ugh! Again with that? Release me now!  


The girls looked at them as they went back to the main part of the office, and Lady let out a small laugh.  


-Don't you think it's cute? They look like children, I imagine they like this back then.  


-Of course, tender and charming, until they get angry enough to start playing to kill themselves again- Trish sighed, better make sure they didn't have weapons at hand to avoid a possible disaster.  


-Even so, it's worth it to see Dante this happy, don't you think?  


-Good point. Come on, let's help these idiots before they ruin everything.  


Upon arriving at the desk they saw the brothers still in their little fight, located in the armchair, but with a small detail, they both smiled.  


-Ok children, enough of fights, we have work to do. And since I'll go there first, I need information. Let's start, shall we?  


Both stopped immediately fooling around, looked at each other for a second, receiving orders from Trish was receiving a flashback of their childhoods.  


-Oh, will you go to Fortuna? I would accompany you but I have work, and I must check that Dante has not broken any of my Kalina Ann before...  


-Hey! I gave you back your toys, and you should be grateful that I found the original one too!  


Vergil watched in silence, understanding better why Dante kept them close, it was certainly comforting to see that despite everything they supported each other. He got up from his seat, and immediately the three paid attention to him, for a brief second he was afraid, but there was no turning back. He searched the inside pocket of his coat, at the height of his heart, and extracted something.  


A photo, worn by time, but very well maintained. Dante took it, and the three studied it carefully.  


She was a young, beautiful, brown-haired girl, wearing a red dress, and a curious thing, she carried Vergil's book in her hands. She had some tools around and seemed to be reviewing something in the text.  


-Well, I must say that you have good taste, brother, she's gorgeous.  


-Why she had V's book? Looks like she was... Repairing it? –Lady said curiously.  


-She was... a librarian. She was in charge of the great library of Fortuna. And was also dedicated to restoring damaged or very old books.  


-A great responsibility for such a young girl. Well, what's the name of this lady?  


Vergil was silent for a moment.  


-Her name is…


	7. Chapter 4

-He could have disappeared again, but he didn't. If he's here, is for you.

Kyrie's words echoed in Vergil's mind, who was hiding listening to that conversation with Nero. That girl was really perceptive. He had only been there for two days and she seemed to know him too well. But deep down he was calm to see that a kind and attentive person like her was next to Nero.  


The day he arrived at the small house was chaotic, so to speak subtly, Dante took him to the couple's home, and it was not very helpful either, to see how he was so in-home, in that place, unknown to him. He was envious of his brother, and that just only increased  his nervousness.  


-Hey Nero, how's everything? Are the children better yet?- He asked maliciously. Dante approached the young man and attacked again- Well, And when do you plan to have one yourself?  


Nero's face was crimson red, but that didn't stop him from throwing his usual rudeness.  


-Stop that Dante, did you just come to tease me? I'm going to kick your ass-  


-Nero, what are those screams? Please remember the neighbors can hear you...  


Vergil, who was a little far away, turned to hear that soft woman's voice. For a second he was petrified. It was really "her"?...  


-Earth to Vergil? Hellooo, is anyone there?  


He came back to reality at once. The three were in front of him. He almost had a heart attack, but managed to hide.  


-Excuse me. I'm a little tired, it's all.  


-In that case let's go home, I'll serve you something to drink. My name is Kyrie, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Vergil- she said with a gentle smile, and extended her hand.  


This time he looked at the girl carefully, and noticed that it had been just his imagination, they were similar, yes, but nothing more. This reassured him. Without thinking, he kissed her hand slightly, Kyrie turned red. Vergil didn't even notice Nero's fury and Dante's laughter.  


-The pleasure is mine, Kyrie. Dante told me a lot about you.  


-Y-yeah, I see... l-let's go inside, yes?  


Kyrie almost ran to the house, and as soon she passed the door, Nero approached him menacingly.  


-What the hell was that, man! Do you want me to beat you up again?  


-What are you talking about? It was just a greeting, I see no problem Nero...  


-Ahahahahahaha! That was so outdated, Vergil, you don't have to play a gentleman! Oh hell, the girls have to know this!- He held his stomach while laughing.  


-Wait a moment, did I really do something inappropriate?  


Nero noticed that Vergil was really confused, and could not help throwing a sigh.  


-Damn, we started really badly, anyway, please don't do that kind of thing again, this city is ridiculously prickly and I don't want problems, okay?  


-That's true- Dante said while wiping his tears. -Don't tell me the old hags gossip are still bothering you guys because you haven't married yet, Nero?  


-Ugh, don't ever mention it, I'm fed up, and surely they are already in position seeing all of this-. He looked around. Better get in before giving them more material.  


That said, he walked to the door, the brothers followed him.  


-I see that this city has changed less than I expected.  


-Oh? Things were the same when you were here?  


-That's right, Dante. But at that time, living together without marriage was even more indecent, they would not have been satisfied just by speaking behind people's backs.  


-It's something, I guess. By the way, that was a better start than I expected, I congratulate you...  


-I don't need your sarcasm Dante, it was terrible and you know it.  


He stepped forward and Dante was alone.  


It was definitely a good start for him. At least he had plenty of material to tease them, but that would be for another time.  


Once he entered, he saw Vergil apologizing to Kyrie, and Nero looking suspiciously, he thought it was funny, he didn't imagine that the boy was the jealous type. 

Perfect, more material for the bullying.  


However, the minutes passed and the two did not speak, although both Dante and Kyrie noticed that they looked sideways and were about to say something, but stopped when the other noticed that. Dante began to get fed up and decided to make a move himself.  


-Hey Kyrie, what was that matter with the book Nero told us on the phone?  


-Oh, true!- She clasped his hands with a smile- It is locked in a cabinet, we could take advantage of seeing it now, that Nico went for a walk with the children. Wait a moment, I'll bring it right away.  


An awkward silence reigned in the room. Vergil and Nero refused to even look at each other. Unfortunately Dante did not have time to scold them, Kyrie returned just in time with the book. She handed it directly to Vergil.  


-Here it is, please look at this, on the covers there is a kind of hidden compartment, I had never seen anything similar... The letter was here.

Vergil carefully reviewed and checked it. He extracted the letter and verified that it was addressed to him, and there was no sender. It wasn't necessary, he recognized the handwriting immediately. His heart clenched.

-Thanks... I'm sorry to ask for this, but... Would it be possible for me to read it alone, please?  


Kyrie and Nero looked surprised, but Dante came forward to speak. He took the couple by the shoulders.  


-Of course, brother, take your time, you two come with me, yes?  


Once in the yard of the house, Nero didn't hide his impatience, although he didn't raise his voice.  


-What the hell is going on, Dante? Why so much secrecy?  


-Calm down kid, I don't understand very well either, although I have a couple of ideas about this.  


-He seemed very hurt when he saw the letter, I imagine it must be really important- Kyrie said.  


-That's true. Nero, I think that letter was written by your mother. And I also think Vergil realized that as soon as you mentioned it the first time.  


The couple was speechless. That explained his attitude, but only left more doubts.  


-If that is the case, why didn't he just tell me on the phone? Why didn't he want us to read it together? - Nero said while his angry was increasing.  


-Calm down a bit and let me finish. A couple of days ago he told us about her at the office, although they were just a couple of words. I have no idea what happened between them, but the issue is difficult for him. I think so, at least. The only thing I know is that he has never talked about her with anyone. I'm sure he wants to tell you everything, but you'll have to have some patience. Try to force him will not work for you, keep that in mind.  


Nero was confused and annoyed in equal parts, but Kyrie took him by the hand, and that gesture calmed him down a bit.  


-Vergil will be an idiot, a asshole, and an idiot again, but I know him well, and sooo deep down he has his little heart, Nero. It will be almost like a treasure hunt but I think it will be worth it-. He changed, and I'm sure things will work out.  


Dante patted the young man's shoulder.  


-Have faith, Nero, Dante knows what he says.  


-I hope you're right, Dante, really.  


-Excuse me, do you think it's a good time to enter? With everything we've talked about, I'm sure Mr. Vergil is done, and I'm worried a little.  


-You're right Kyrie, let's go in, but let me talk to him first- Dante stroked her head, he really appreciated that sweet girl.  


He was not wrong to tell them that, when they reached the room they saw Vergil with his back to them, looking out the window, totally absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that the three were there, and Dante knew something was wrong. He approached slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.  


-Everything is ok brother?  


Vergil just looked up at Dante, and immediately tried to hide his face, but he didnt make it in time, the three noticed his expression, and worried greatly, he was shattered.  


Even worse, he realized that Nero had seen him, and quickly left the house, ashamed.  


-Hey! Vergil, wait!  


Too late, when Dante arrived at the door he was gone.  


-Dammit! We didn't even know what's in the stupid letter!  


Kyrie was desolate, Nero was in shock.  


-Listen, you two, I'll go find him and bring his ass back, don't worry-. He left immediately and the young people were alone. Nero's gaze was still at the door.  


-Kyrie, do you still think this will work out?  


-It will be difficult, but yes, I think it's possible.  


-Uh?  


Only then did Nero realize that she was at Vergil's place before, picking something up from the ground. He approached his girlfriend and looked curiously, it was the envelope where the letter came from, and there was something else. Nero could barely believe what he saw.  


A photo.  


A couple sitting in front of a tree, smiling at the camera, holding hands.  


A young Vergil, and a girl who couldn't be other than his mother.  


They looked at that image for a long time.  


-This is so strange, Kyrie, he looks so... happy.  


-Strange? You say it as ifhet didn't deserve happiness, as if you were condemning him.  


-I don't mean that! - Nero was a little embarrassed- Yes, I'm still mad at him, but it's just that... His personality, I mean, the Vergil from now, is totally different from the guy in this picture, looks like another person.  


-Then that means there is a possibility that you can achieve the same as your mother. Just imagine that he smiles at you, don't you think it would be fantastic?  


He tried to listen to Kyrie and imagine it, but only that fight at the top of the demonic tree came to his mind, he looked at the photo again, and he was scared that he couldn't create that image in his mind.  


-I can't, my mind can't connect this guy with the man who was here a minute ago. I…  


A hug cut his voice.  


He really wanted to believe in such a miracle, but it looked almost impossible to achieve.


	8. Chapter 5

Dante ran frantically on the roofs of the city, looking for Vergil, the usual presence of demons made it difficult for him to distinguish his brother from the rest of the trash that fluttered around. He was very sorry he could not do something else, that woman had made her way deeply into Vergil's heart, but apart from the photo, he barely said anything but more than her name and job, completely useless information at that time. And whatever happened between them, was too much for him. If she broke Vergil's heart, Dante would never forgive her, whether she was six feet underground or not...  


But lamenting was useless, and Dante continues searching, he wasn't sure if there was a special place Vergil could go to, but surely a lonely one would be his choice. With that in mind he went on his way.  


Dante eventually reached the hidden bridge that led to that tropical forest, and decided to try his luck. He activated the mechanism and walked in. Recent spoils of demons on the ground told him that he was on track, but when he stopped as soon he reached the forest.  


The landscape was very different from what he remembered from his visit 5 years ago, the place had gradually transformed into something more in line with what corresponded to a forest between the icy mountains, although there were still tropical plants and flowers here and beyond. Echidna's influence was slowly leaving that area.  


He continued his search, but little demons appeared from time to time, much less than before this time, and dispatched them quickly, avoiding to waste time. He finally managed to sense Vergil, and ran in that direction. He found him in an unusual area, sitting in front of a huge tree, on a cliff overlooking the sea. The place looked like an abandoned garden, as there were traces that someone once grew flowers, however now the vegetation grew rebellious and natural.  


Dante tried to approach in silence but a traitorous branch creaked at his feet. Vergil looked up almost reluctantly, and this time he made no move. Dante supposed that the persecution had come to an end, and he sat next to him, not without surrounding his shoulders with his arm, a subtle way of comforting him and also avoiding a surprise escape.  


After a little silence, it was Vergil who spoke:

-You must think I'm a coward, right, Dante?

-Who do you think I am? I've never believed it, and besides, I can't point a finger at you without knowing what the hell is going through your head. I can't read your mind, Vergil, but if you want to let off steam you know you can count on me. Besides, Nero is very worried about all this.  


Hearing that name, Vergil wanted to bang his forehead against a wall. But he settled for covering his eyes with his right hand.  


-He saw me in this pathetic status, this is so humiliating...  


-It's nothing wrong to release your emotions, brother. It's a big change compared to that piece of ice that you were before, and at least, I like you more the way you are now- Dante said that with no shame, and that only embarrased the older brother even more.  


-You always talk without thinking, huh? How do you do it? I... I feel that there is a storm inside my head and I don't know how to get rid of it...  


-Well, it's not the big deal, you just have to feel instead of analyzing, and get carried away once in a while. But that's not your style, and that storm of yours will explode at any moment if you don't let it out. Come on, have a little confidence in me. Tell me what is really happening.  


Vergil thought for a moment in those words, it was not typical of Dante, but he knew that his concern was real. And that comforted him a little.  


-You know I wanted to leave behind my... weaknesses, and my nightmares. I managed to eliminate the latter, but recovering V, my human side, has only brought me this chaos that I don't know how to handle. Any nonsense affects me more than normal and that bothers me greatly. It's all that idiot's fault.  


He looked with distaste as Dante let out a slight laugh.  


-You just called yourself an idiot, this is pure gold! Hahaha!  


-Do you want a punch from me?  


-Of course not, but you can't deny the obvious- He answered raising his hands in a sign of surrender-. But, bro, don't avoid the question, ok? What's up with that letter, and why affected you so much? Oh, well, that's obvious, she is the cause, and if that girl hurt you somehow I...  


This time Vergil was the one who laughed softly, and Dante was shocked.  


-Is the opposite actually…  


-What?  


Vergil took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to him. Dante received it with doubt in his face.  


-Are you sure I can read it? Really?  


-Of course, but do it in silence, and if you laugh, I'll kill you.  


-Hey! How can you think that of me? You make me look like an idiot!  


-It's because you are.  


He grumbled a little more but obey. He couldn't miss that unique opportunity, if he was right about anything, it is that Vergil's mood was unpredictable, and at any time he could change his mind and start a fight.

He opened the letter, and held it with his right hand, the left one returned to Vergil's shoulder, and began to read.

  
_Dear Vergil:_  
_I cowardly write this letter while you sleep, instead of speaking it face to face, as I would and should. But you can't blame me, I went from being the happiest woman to the most miserable in the world in just a few minutes. The mere idea of trying to verbalize what I feel now makes my eyes fill with tears._

_ Hearing from your mouth that confession made my heart explode with joy, but you immediately spoke of leaving, leaving me behind to keep me safe from the demons. But those creatures could never hurt me as you have. Don't get me wrong, I don't share your decision, but I understand it. I understand that you are afraid of what may happen, that you are afraid of your feelings, and yet I cannot blame or hate you. I would gladly go to the end of the world with you if necessary, but I refuse to be a burden to you. That's why, with pain in my heart, I´ll stay as you asked me to. However, there is something I need you to know, and I hope you will understand it someday. _

_ You told me about your quest for power, how much you hate your "weakness," do you remember? We were just getting to know each other, and that day was terrible for me, I couldn't understand your motives at all. But now, after everything we've been through, I think I understand. You will judge whether my attempt at divination is correct or not. _

_ You fear your human side, not because of being physically weak, but because of the feeling, because of all that it implies, you fear loving and being loved, and losing all that in a second. You say that without power you cannot protect anything, but what is the use of protecting something for which you feel nothing? _

_ I will tell you more clearly: Running away from your fears will not make you more powerful. The only way to overcome something is to face it, and ironically it was you who taught me this lesson. Absurd, huh? The noise of thunder and lightning still scares me, but I know that the next storm will not hide under the table, and maybe I can even look out the window. Thanks to you being there with me, in my moment of terror. _

_ And in the same way I hope to be in your thoughts when you feel that fear surrounds you, because you were able to be honest with me, to lower my guard and show me that tenderness that you deny so much, and I love with all my soul. _

_ Yes, you have not read badly, although I told you that I love everything about you, it is that hidden and beautiful side of you that made me realizes my own feelings, and give you my heart, so I ask you, please, don't give up your humanity, don't run away of yourself, even if you don't want to admit it, I know that your "weak" side is really your greatest strength. _

_ I'm sure that one day you will prove me right, and when that happens I ask you to think of me, and remember that I will continue here, waiting for your return. Because even if you ask me to move on, on my own, or to find someone better, it's impossible, you completely changed my life and nothing will be the same. I'll never be able to forget you. _

_And you know me, I never regret my decisions, the fact that I met you is something that I would not change for anything in the world, and I thank you. Once again. Because if I was born again I would love you again without thinking twice. And that is more than I could ever have asked for._  
  
_Forever Yours,_

_Minerva._

  
  
Dante finished reading, and felt his throat clench.

  
Only a heartless monster would laugh at something like that.


	9. Chapter 6

Dante finished reading, and felt his throat clench. All that search for power had been for her...  


-Oh Vergil...  


Dante had no words, the content of that letter was something he could never have imagined, especially knowing that it was about Vergil. He folded the paper carefully and prepared to return it.  


He turned to see Vergil, for a second he thought he had fallen asleep, but Vergil had only rested his head on his shoulder and Dante had to look away, he still did not get used to those slight and unexpected signs of affection of his older brother. Like when he hugged him back in the underworld. And he also noticed that these things happened when there were no people nearby. Dante understood better now why Vergil was so confused. Being so cold and stoic all his life, it was as if Pandora's box had suddenly opened, but instead of scattering emotions, they would stay there, flooding everything.  


Just like a storm.  


-Do you undesrstand now? She always knew it, but I didn't even want to think about it, I preferred to run away and you know how it all ended... And even though I know what I should do, I still...  


-You're still afraid of losing... Nero.  


-She died waiting for me, Trish already confirmed it to me... And Nero must hate me for everything I did, I... I don't want to lose him too...  


It hurted to see him like that, but Dante was not willing to throw everything overboard.  


-Nero is a strong boy. He's angry, of course, but I don't think he hates you, I know he'll be willing to listen if you let him. But you must take the first step. Take the time you need, but at some point you must face it.  


-If you say so... I guess I have no other choice.  


He got up and looked straight ahead. Dante imitated him and slapped him gently on the shoulder.  


-Very good, that is the attitude. And we better come back soon, don't you think?  


-Certainly.  


-By the way, this place is nice and quiet, you could bring it here to talk about everything.  


-That was already decided in advance.  


-Oh, so this place is special? Do not tell me that-  


-Enough, Dante, you've heard more than neccesary, as I said, Nero will be the first to know everything.  


He walked without looking back, and Dante finally relaxed a little. However, it was still early to leave everything in the hands of those two in his opinion, perhaps he would have to intervene a little...  


None of them noticed that something began to move near the place where they had been sitting.

  
  
Luckily or unfortunately, that conversation could not be possible, when they arrived they noticed the van, and next they saw Nico and three children fluttering around.

-Oh, right, there are your "grandchildren", brother- said Dante, enduring laughter.  


-Don't even dare to make those jokes in front of everyone, remember that I have Yamato in my hands...  


-What is a 'yamato'?  


The little ones were in front of the twins, the older one greeted Dante while the other two looked at Vergil with curiosity. Again he couldn't avoid some nervousness, this was completely unknown to him.  


-How are you kids? It's been a while, have you behaved well with Nero and the girls?  


The three responded in chorus.  


-Yes, Uncle Dante!  


-And who are you, sir? - said the smallest.  


-True, let me indtroduce you, he's Vergil, my older brother. Vergil, these are Julio, Kyle and Carlo- He pointed it from older to younger.  


-Pleasure!  


-They look the same! That's funny!  


-But what is a "yamato"? I don't understand…  


Dante laughed at the scene, while Vergil was like a gargoyle.  


Nero was a kid like this too...  


-Hey, you're finally back! Nero is very angry, but calm down, he won't explode in front of the kids- Nico said while approaching at them- And there's no need to catch up, Kyrie already told me everything, better come in at once.  


-Okay, let's go.  


He entered with Julio, while Nico took Kyle by the hand. However, Carlo stayed there with Vergil.  


-You haven't told me what yamato is yet. - He said with a grimace.

Not knowing what to do, he simply showed him the sword.  


-Oh! Is it a real sword? Can I touch it? Nero never lets me play with his!  


-And neither will I- he replied immediately as he moved the weapon away from his reach-. This is not for children. Be a good boy and come in too.  


He started walking without paying more attention to the child, that had been awkward, and the worst was yet to come.  


Upon entering he saw what he feared: people chatting, children playing, a warm and welcoming atmosphere, something he had not seen since his parents were alive.  


And finally he found Nero, talking with Dante calmly, with the familiarity of a father and his son. And he felt a sharp pain in his chest.  


Vergil felt that there was plenty left in that place, he had nothing to do there, the way Nero looked at Dante was very different from the one he addressed to him, he remembered again the fight in the Qliphoth, and he felt that all his previous determination was breaking down.  


He was about to leave in silence, when something pulled him from his coat.  


-Uncle Vergil, aren't you going in? We have ice cream, do you want some?  


-What?  


He looked around and saw the children. He could no longer escape. He tried his best to remain calm.

-Ice cream... Yes, I would like to, thank you.

Carlo took his hand and led him to an armchair, Vergil let him do it, however he realized that the boy was planning something, and pulled the sword away again. The boy pouted to be discovered.  


-Hey, you better not even think about it, that Uncle Vergil will get mad at you- Dante said in a good mood.  


-But I have never seen a real sword, Nero's is great but it is very large and does not want to lend us his robot arms either!  


-That's because they aren't toys, kids- Nero said.  


-Don't call my precious works of art like that, Carlo!  


-It's true, they could get hurt- Kyrie replied as she approached-. Excuse me, Mr. Vergil, but may I ask you to give me your sword?- I will keep it locked so it will be safe.

He thought about it for a moment. Under normal circumstances he would never have allowed it, but this time it was different, not only the children would not leave him alone in this regard, and above all, Nero was watching. Kyrie spread her hands with a smile.  


-Fine. Please take good care of it.  


He saw Kyrie take her out of the room, and let out a light sigh. That girl definitely had something special, he thought to himself, seeing how he had been convinced so quickly by her.  


-Well, it took less than I thought to release the Yamato, you surprise me, brother.  


-It was that or dodge children all the day, Dante.  


Both took a seat together and were immediately surrounded by the little ones. Evidently the brothers were the center of attention now. Nero and Nico watched curiously as Kyrie returned to the living room.  


-Nero told us they are twins, right? That's why you have the same face?  


-That's right, Kyle. And if we wore the same clothes and hairstyle people would not realize who is who, right, Dante?  


-That's right. It happened many times when we were children. In fact, do you want to see a trick? - Then Dante combed his hair back, imitating Vergil. Now they looked almost identical and the three looked surprised.  


Suddenly Julio raised his hand and Dante smiled when he saw him.  


-What is this? We're not in school, boy, if you want to say something do it.  


-Well, I heard Nico talk to Kyrie, is it true that Uncle Vergil is Nero's dad?  


An awkward silence filled the place. Nero got nervous and was going to talk, but...  


-You listened well, it's true.  


Now everyone was looking at Vergil.  


-Then, why weren't you with him? Nero was always an orphan, just like us. He told me once, and that is why he takes care of us. I don't understand- said the boy.  


-Nero and Kyrie are good and they love us very much- Kyle said-, but I also miss mom and dad, I wish they could come back, just like you.  


Everyone was speechless, Vergil above all, saw the innocence with which they spoke, and could not help stroking the child's head.  


-I... I didn't know that Nero is my son. I learned very recently.  


Nero listened carefully. He noticed how Vergil had avoided speaking to him or looking him in the eye.  


-That's true- commented Dante-. Also, Vergil was far from here when Nero was born.  


-Far? You were in another city?  


-Much further away. I was... trapped- Vergil remembered that dark era, and quickly shook his head, however, he noticed that it wasn't very difficult for him to explain things to the little ones-. I couldn't leave that place in a long time, and that's why Nero had to grow up alone.  


Dante had been restless and rightly so, but he noticed that Vergil was relaxed, and that eased him a little. It was strange that he could speak so calmly about that delicate subject. He looked at Nero and saw that he was stunned, all this was new information for him.  


-I'm sorry, Uncle Vergil, I asked bad things? Are you angry?  


-No, I'm not- he said as he stroked her head-. Do not worry.  


The conversation ended when the phone rang. Nico went to answer and the children went around the house again looking for their toys. Kyrie set about setting the table and Vergil offered to help her. Meanwhile Nero had disappeared.  


Dante realized and decided to look for him. He found it alone in the yard.  


-What did he mean by all that, Dante?  


-What you heard, is a very long story, but that is a good summary.  


-It must be the worst excuse I've heard in my life.  


-Nero...  


-Dinner time, everyone! Mr. Dante, you have a call from your office!  


-Damn it, it's something happen?  


The two entered, Dante got on the phone, answered, and almost immediately moved away from the device.  


-DANTE, HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME, YOU ARE THE WORST!  


Everyone looked in surprise as they scolded him on the other side of the line.  


-Patty, what are you doing in my office? And why are you calling me here? And could you stop screaming for a second?

This time they couldn't hear the rest, but it wasn't necessary, Dante's face said it all. Vergil looked confused at the situation. Nico approached him to explain.

-You probably don't know her, huh? Dante saved Patty when she was a brat, and she was inviting him to her 18th birthday party just before all this whole demon tree thing. It seems that she wasn't happy to be rejected, heh.  


-Interesting...- he said wickedly. He could use that in his favor later, Vergil thought.  


-I'm so sorry, guys, I won't be able to stay to eat, if I don't go right now that spoiled girl will destroy the whole place- Dante covered his ear where they had yelled at him.  


-By destroying do you mean cleaning?- Nero scoffed.  


-Even worse, she will fill it with stuffed animals and cheesy stuff ... Ugh- he said with a shiver.  


Kyrie must read minds, because she approached him with a bag.  


-Then take this please, and you can eat when you arrive.  


-You're the best, Kyrie, thank you very much- he agreed with a smile-. Vergil, I'm sorry, but behave yourself while I'm gone, ok?  


Dante left immediately and Vergil didn't had the chance to say anything.  


Now he was alone in enemy territory.


	10. Chapter 7

The rest of that day was pretty bad. Nero saw how Dante practically flew back to his lair and immediately changed the atmosphere, as Vergil entered an almost total ostracism. It was evident that he felt adrift without his only bridge to Nero's world, and although he couldn't blame him, since he was in the same situation, it did bother him that Vergil did not even attempt to look in his direction.

In fact, Nero noticed that Vergil spoke, albeit little, in a relatively normal way with everyone, even Nico, who kept asking Yamato to study it. Obviously there was no way to convince him.  


But as soon as their eyes met, Vergil immediately looked elsewhere.  


However, sometimes he felt that Vergil stared heavily at him from behind, and when he turned around Vergil was just there... with his eyes on anything else.  


The situation was becoming intolerable and everyone was aware, but eventually the night came and they had to accommodate everything for the peculiar visitor.  


In the middle of that task the phone rang, and Nico answered.  


-Hello? Hey, Dante, how did Patty's visit end?  


Nero and Vergil put their ears on high alert. They didn't listen to him but they both tried to imagine the conversation.  


-Just as I thought, ha ha ha! That happens to you to make promises that you do not intend to keep... Of course I knew, Patty told me about that "date" you promised her years ago... Wait, it was a joke? Well, my condolences to you because the poor girl was really excited about that, you know...  


So that was the reason, thought Vergil, and frowned at the irresponsibility of his brother. Trick a small girl just for a joke?  


-Ok, ok, I'll let the bullying to the experts, give me a second. Vergil! Dante wants to talk to you!  


He came over and took the phone from Nico. He was about to scold him but he realized he had no right to do so.  


-Hey, are you there?  


-Yes, Dante. What happened?  


-Things are going from bad to worse, right?  


-Ugh...  


-Ah, that tells me everything. Heck, I really want to be there and give you a hand, but here things got a little complicated and I won't be able to come back yet. Look, I'll do my best, but don't wait for me at least for two days, I'm sorry, but for now you'll have to go on your own and-  


-Dante.  


-Yes?  


For a moment Vergil regretted having interrupted him, but he looked around, made sure that Nero wasn't near, and with a sigh he brought the phone closer and spoke as low as he could.  


-What is Nero for you?  


There was a second of silence on the other side.  


-Hey, I barely heard you, I can-  


-Don't play dumb and answer to me- He lowered his voice again-. Please.  


-I see... You are worried that we are very close, while you are struggling to try to get a word out of that head of yours, huh?  


-Wait, how-?  


-I know you, idiot, you thought I was our mother's favorite because you thought she wasn't for you that day, right? But in reality she looked for you all over the house before they caught her. Now you think that Nero prefers me. And you are trying to don't let Nero knows that this idea hurts you. You really have a lot of imagination, huh?  


Vergil was in shock. Sometimes he forgot that despite everything they were twins, and had that special connection.  


-Nero is an impulsive, clumsy, and dirty-mouthed boy. And his bad temper came from you. But he is also kind and worried about those he appreciates. And my only and dear nephew. Which I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you. Happy?  


Vergil felt his heart slowly calm down.  


-Yes, thanks…  


-Very well, then please before doing anything stupid, try to calm those nerves a little, relax, try to distract yourself with anything, but do nothing without being safe and calm, do you understand? And pass me to Kyrie, ok?  


-Okay, see you later, Dante.  


-See you, dumbass...  


Kyrie took the phone and after a few minutes hung up, Nero came in just then and noticed that he had failed to speak with Dante. Kyrie briefly explained the situation, since Dante asked Vergil to stay there until he returned. Although he wasn't happy with the idea, he didn't oppose, since Nero had already decided to do something on his own.  


The next day Nero left early for work, which Vergil took the opportunity to relax a little, having him around all the time was too much pressure for him, and he also wanted to find out more about his son without fear. Kyrie noticed the change and let him help her with various household chores with a smile.  


Around noon, they were both done and sat on the couch, Vergil served some tea while she was sewing. The children were outside playing with Nico and they were alone.  


-Mr. Vergil, can I ask you a question? But promise me you won't be angry, please.  


-That depends on the question, doesn't it? Go ahead, girl.  


-You have avoided Nero since yesterday, can I know why? I thought you had come here to get close and yet the opposite is happening... I am very worried about both of you, and if I can help you with anything, you can ask me what I need.

He put down the cup and once again his mind was filled with dark thoughts as he remembered that cheerful scene between his brother and his son.  


Suddenly he noticed something warm, and saw that Kyrie had taken his hand. The girl's face was sad but in spite of everything there was a smile of encouragement for him.  


And suddenly, almost without realizing it, the words he had hidden came out of his mouth.  


-I'm scared, Kyrie.  


-Of what?  


-That Nero doesn't need me. He already has Dante, he trust him, respect him, meanwhile I...  


-Are you sure about that? If that were the case, why would Nero even bother to contact you first? He could have opened that letter and just read, but decided to keep it sealed, to not invade your privacy.  


Vergil listened carefully without wanting to be excited.  


-Nero grew up alone, and many children mocked, as nobody knew who their parents were, they said that their mother was... a prostitute. A cruel mockery for anyone, but he wasn't intimidated. And when my parents accepted him in our family, he was the happiest child in the world. He was always respectful to them... And despite that, I am sure he always yearned to hear from his true family. When he told me that he had finally found it, his joy was brighter than the sun. Nero needs you, more than anyone else.  


-Thanks, Kyrie, he's really lucky to have you- Vergil said with a slight smile.  


-Oh, since we talk about childhood memories, I have something that will surely interest you a lot- Kyrie suddenly got up and began to search in a drawer. She came back with a photo album, and put it in front of Vergil.  


He started flipping through the pages while Kyrie told him about each one. One of the first showed Nero in the orphanage, he was away from the other children and his face denoted that he was a lonely child with a bad temper. Painfully identical to Vergil at that same age.  


Then, a family photo, Nero, Kyrie, Credo, and their parents. The boy's expression was totally different, he wore a big smile, although he noticed that he was a little separated from the rest, as if he knew that this was not entirely his place.  


And Vergil kept looking fascinated, the boy's changes and how he looked more and more like his father. The day he entered the Order, the day he received his sword, and also when he finished modifying it. Receiving fighting lessons with Credo. Walking with Kyrie. He burned each of these images in his mind, because he knew he wouldn't have the courage to ask for one.  


Suddenly, as if reading his mind, Kyrie said:  


-Would you like to have one of these photos as a memento?  


-What? No, I could not, they are your memories, and I...  


-You don't deserve it?  


He opened his mouth to protest and immediately closed it.  


-Exactly…  


-Well, let me tell you a secret: I have copies of most of these photos, so if I give you one, or two, or three, nobody will notice. Don't be shy and choose the one you like, or better, let it be three.  


-Three? Are you sure? - Vergil was increasingly amazed at the generosity of that girl.  


She simply handed him the album back, and waited.  


The man could hardly contain his emotion, and it was especially difficult to choose, he wanted all of them...  


Finally, with his prize safe in that pocket where that other photo was, he thanked Kyrie.  


-I'm back!  


Nero entered the house and Vergil, despite himself, felt again the need to flee. It was not necessary, since Kyrie kept the album and got up to talk with Nero. A detail that had not been overlooked by Vergil, was that she was wearing the same white dress from the most recent photos, before the attack on Fortuna. He also noticed that her sewing work was patches of clothing worn for them, but she instead sewed full, new clothes for the children.  


He didn't know if he should ask about it, but when he went to look for them in the yard a few moments later, he couldn't help but hide and listen to their conversation. Nero had not gone to work, instead he went to ask Dante for advice about him. His heart quickened and he mentally told himself that he should take into account Kyrie's possible divinatory powers.  


As soon as Nero mentioned his mother, Vergil knew that Dante had talked too much once again, but at the same time, he knew what he had to do.  


-... Keep in mind that he could have perfectly disappeared again, but he didn't. If he's here, it's for you.  


Once again the girl hit the spot. This time he would not let fear overcome him.  


He was determined. He would talk to Nero the next day.


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC alert in this chapter! Nothing fancy, but I thought a bit more of drama and laughs would be cool in this story xD 
> 
> Let me know your thoughs about it :D

Kyrie was a sweet and kind girl, and everyone held her in high esteem, but despite that, many people couldn't understand how she ended up being the fiancée of the "problem boy" in the city. They didn't care that Nero had practically saved the island from destruction just over five years ago, and that the secret of the Order of the Sword had been unmasked; Nero's personality was not well seen by the majority of the population , and behind the couple's back they kept regretting how such a good girl would have ended up with that criminal, as they called him. Although the latter were more the laments of men who looked away at the beautiful girl, knowing they had no chance.  
Worse, they were adoptive brothers, technically speaking, but they lived together without being married, a scandal enough to give the malicious people a huge amount of gossip material for a long time. Not even the noble work they did in caring for orphaned children seemed to serve as something in that regard.

Certainly the young couple could not care less about this, but unfortunately while they lived in Fortuna things would not be easy, and that is why Nero had decided to acquire the van to work outside the city and get some more money for their needs, and especially for the children, in addition to avoiding running into the usual people. Luckily, Kyrie still had the sympathies of the city and from time to time received help of various kinds, food, clothes, and so on. However, by common accord with Nero, all that went to the children, so the young people were practically always struggling to survive. But they were together and that for them was more than enough.

The latter was very important to Kyrie. And so she was really happy when she received that call from Nero and knew that his beloved had finally found his family. But nothing could have prepared her for what he was seeing in those days. When she met Dante, she began to suspect, the resemblance was undeniable, although they had never mentioned the subject. But Vergil was very different. Both Nero and Kyrie went out of their way to find out about the brothers during the time they were trapped in hell, waiting for them to return one day and realize Nero's wish for a family reunion. That mission had not turned out very well, ironically the only people who knew Vergil barely knew him, and they had no choice but to wait patiently for them to return.

And there were father and son, waiting for the other to act first and upset because that wasn't happening. Since Dante left so quickly Kyrie noticed that the poor communication between them had completely disappeared. And she was a patient girl, but she also had her limits.

So without further ado, she took Nico to a corner, and asked for help to put together a small plan.

-Nico, this is too much, even for me. Tell me, do you have any ideas? You met V too, maybe...

-Well, this is not my thing, and you know it, V was very different from this guy, but I think it is necessary to take a surprise blow, do you understand me? Knowing Dante, I think we already know from whom Nero got that hard head and bad temper. And you know better than anyone how to deal with him. Imagine that Vergil is another Nero, or something like that- Nico laughed at her idea.

Kyrie was a little surprised, but then she let out a soft laugh.

-You are a genius, did you know?

-So you doubted that? You offend me! Those two fools won't do anything unless something extreme forces them. And that is something that only you can do. If you want I can stay with the children so you don't have any distractions.

-You are really kind -she said with a smile-. But I think that there is something else you can do for me.

-Oh, and what is it about?

-Well…

They couldn't keep talking, since someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Dante, Kyrie ran to meet him, but her enthusiasm died when she saw who it was.

-Hello Mr- Oh, it's you, Maximilian... Again...

-Please, my dear Kyrie, is that a way to greet _me_? - said the visitor with arrogance in his voice.

The young man at the door was tall and thin, with a delicate and feminine appearance, but also arrogant, his long blond hair fell on his right shoulder. He wore elegant and expensive clothes, which indicated his high status in the city. He carried a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. He was quite popular among the girls, in addition to one of Kyrie's few suitors who still did not give up, and from time to time he would try his luck to court the girl.

-You know very well that my answer is no, I have no interest in going out with you, no matter how many times you ask me- said the girl reluctantly, it was almost a routine at this point.

 -Oh, that is because clearly you are not thinking clearly, my dear, your "boyfriend" is nothing but a loser and a criminal, and the whole city knows it. I do not know what that idiot have done to convince you, but you have to realize, he is not for you... I understand that you are too good and you try to take him back on the right path, but there are things that have no solution, but look at _me_ , you already know how important I am in this city, and I can offer you everything you want and more...

-So you say that Kyrie is stupid and doesn't know how to choose on her own?

Nero's voice rang out behind the girl, and his bad mood was evident. Maximilian looked at him with contempt.

-Speaking of the devil... Or a poor devil, I must say. How much longer will you have Kyrie in this unfortunate situation? The poor girl is trapped in this tiny place, and wearing the same clothes for how long, 4, 5 years? You should be ashamed, Nero, a gentleman like me wouldn't have his lady living in misery.

-How dare you?!

Nero could not break his face as much as he wanted, since someone stopped his fist.

-And a real gentleman would not ignore the words of a lady so blatantly. But you seem to have decided on your own that Kyrie's opinion has no value at all.

Everyone was speechless while Vergil released Nero. Only he noticed that he had his sword in his hand.

-Nero, I don't think you should waste your energy on this... kid- he said sarcastically-. You will scare the neighbors.

Maximilian was stunned, but he noticed the resemblance between them, and made his move without thinking.

-Oh, maybe my eyes are deceiveng me? Don't tell me this old man is your father, Nero? - He said with an evil laugh- It seems that the rumors about your mother were true after all...

In less than a second the blond had Yamato in his neck. Kyrie stepped back in fright.

-The first thing is right, scum, I am Nero's father- he said angrily, but with deep pride, and Nero felt his heart pounding when he heard it-. However, the second is an offense that I am not willing to tolerate. Your last words?

-Hey, wait!- Nero said, holding his arm- Yes, this guy is a jerk, but it's not worth killing him! Stop it, please!

Vergil looked at the boy with deep contempt for a moment. After thinking about it, he looked at Nero and smiled slightly.

-You're right... However, that does not mean that this brat will leave without receiving a punishment...

With a quick movement he sheathed Yamato and stepped back.

The blonde touched his neck terrified, once he confirmed that his head was still in place he returned to his unpleasant attitude.

-What the hell did ws that, old man? Do you have any idea _who_ I am? If you hurt _me_ you will regret it!

-Oh, nothing special, but your bouquet of flowers was a bit bland, so I took the liberty of improving it for you, and don't worry, there's no need to thank me... -Vergil's sarcasm was almost as sharp as Yamato itself.

-What? - Maximilian without understanding, looked at the bouquet, and saw that instead of flowers there was something golden. With a shout he dropped it and took his head with both hands. His long hair was scattered everywhere except where it should.

-Ahhh, damn, look what you did! My hair, my beautiful hair... You will pay... You will pay for this! I will tell my father! He will destroy you, along with everything you appreciate most! You'll see!

He ran like a madman, and the three stared for a moment before the couple burst out laughing. Kyrie covered herself with her hands to make no noise, but Nero was crouched down, holding his stomach and laughing out loud.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What the hell was that? You were great!- Nero cried with laughter.

-I feel a little sorry for him, but it was too funny, Mr. Vergil! Hahaha!!

Vergil was still angry, but seeing the couple having fun relaxed him a lot. He had the luxury of smiling a little, proud of his feat.

-It was nothing, although he really deserved a more severe punishment, it would be better if he doesn't bother you two again... Who was it, by the way? That gigantic ego is worriyng in someone with so little brain.

Nero again could not stand the laugh. Since when could that grumpy old man be this cool?

Kyrie wiped her tears and explained, seeing that Nero was not in the situation to do so.

-He is the son of an important former knight of the Order, named Joshua, and he's very powerful in the city...

That name brought memories to Vergil.

-Oh, that explains it, now I understand why his presence was so irritatingly familiar...

This time were no laughs, both approached with curiosity and with the same question.

-You know him?

-You could say that... Curiously, Nero, that man acted in the same way with your mother in those years... -he let the latter out almost for himself.

-Wait what? My mother?

Vergil was so thoughtful that he hardly realized he had spoken that out loud, and suddenly he came back to reality. He felt unequivocally that they were being watched.

-Oh, that's right... But I think this is not a good place to talk about it- he said, and Nero was alert, too late, a door had already been closed, some old gossip hags already had enough ammunition to spread the rumor all over the island.

-Shit… in that case we better get in-

But he couldn't take a step, Kyrie was at the door and had Nero's weapons in his hands. she handed them over to the confused young man and prevented anyone from entering the house.

-Kyrie? What's happening?

-Well, since both of you are in a good mood, you should go for a walk in the city, Mr. Vergil has barely left the house since he arrived- Kyrie said with a smile-, and by the way you can chat and catch up, after all you two have a lot to talk about, right? But no fighting between you, or I'll get mad at you both.

-Wait a moment, this is a bit sudden... - Vergil was in a bind, but he couldn't finish.

-No "buts", you two have a pending conversation, you will tell me the details later, so take your time, okay? - She closed the door without further leaving the two men outside.

And now what?


	12. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but full of good things :3 I hope you enjoy it

Nero and Vergil were in an awkward silence, looking at the closed door. Kyrie's move had taken them by surprise and they were unsure of what to do now.  


The young man, however, didn't want to remain stuck at the same point, not after the incredible scene a few moments ago, Nero knew that now it was his turn, and he encourage himself to talk before the atmosphere returned to its initial state.

-Well, let's look for a quieter place to chat, right?

Vergil was surprised to see Nero take the initiative, but he didn't miss the opportunity.

-Yes, let's go.

They walked silently through the city, full of people everywhere and surely more than one person was with eyes and ears more alert than they should. Somewhat understandable, Nero was luckily or unfortunately the star of the city, and seeing him accompanied by a man of undeniable resemblance drew way too much attention. Vergil looked at the surroundings with interest and moved with the ease of those who already know the place.

At a certain point Vergil stopped, they were in front of a house under reconstruction. Nero watched him curiously.

-If you want to know, this house was damaged during the last attack, when I met Dante. An old couple lived here... What's up? Is there anything special about this place?

-I see... - he said and kept walking.  


-Wait, won't you answer? -Nero was getting irritated. But he noticed that knights of the Order were approaching and understood immediately.  


-Hey, if we don't do something we will keep going around the whole island, do you have any plans?  


-In fact yes, and we better act now, your "friend" is coming here, and apparently brings his father as a shield...  


As soon as he finished those words, they saw the aforementioned, Maximilian with a silk hood on his head, and Joshua, who looked very much like his son, but clearly the time did its job, since a large bald shone like a mirror while his beard almost reached the waist, which was the widest part of his body. As a perfect and round shield.

Vergil without warning took Nero by the arm and silently dragged him into an alley before they were seen. When they finally left, Nero heard a slight laugh and was surprised to see Vergil laughing softly under his breath with a wicked look in his eyes.

-Hey, would you mind telling me the joke?  


-He is supposed to be a year younger than me...  


And now Nero had to cover his mouth so as not to explode again.  


-Seriously? I can't believe it, that guy is destroyed! Not even Dante looks so old!  


They tried to remain silent, but the laughter eventually caught the attention of their pursuers, who furiously approached his direction, so they had to run. When they finally lost them, any hint of discomfort had disappeared and they were smiling.  


-Very well, that was fun, and at least we managed to prevent them from going home to annoy Kyrie, but we were still in the same situation, you said you had a plan...  


-And to achieve that, we must use a path that I prefer that no one else discovers, so if you agree, let's continue playing hide and seek for now, and we'll talk quietly when we arrive- said Vergil, and being careful not to be seen he got into an alley. Nero could barely believe the change in his attitude, but he was getting very excited about the situation, and followed him with an increasingly big smile on his face.  


The road between dark alleys was really difficult to follow and even more to memorize, and the young man wondered how Vergil remembered all that after so many years. They finally arrived in front of an unpopulated area near Fortuna Castle, but Vergil did not stop there, and avoiding the guards that were near a bridge, they reached a rather hidden point near the cliff, which was covered with moss and vegetation. With one hand Vergil moved the plants and revealed the entrance of a cave to the astonished gaze of Nero.  


-How the hell...?  


-Don't celebrate, we haven't arrived yet. Follow me before the tide rises and we cannot move forward.  


They entered the cave, which turned out to be an almost labyrinthine network underground, and once again Nero followed him blindly, but this time he could not stand his curiosity.  


-Ok, you don't need silence here, right? How the hell do you know this place, and how do you remember all this?  


-Your mother discovered this network of caves long before we met... She showed me the way. Well, here we are-. He said as soon as they saw light at the end of the tunnel.  


-You must be kidding me…

They were in Mitis forest, in the same area where Dante had found him the first day, but this time the place looked very different, it was full of white flowers. Nero saw the tree, the sea under the cliff, wondering how he didn't see this all the times he went to exterminate demons in the forest. Vergil looked around with interest and nostalgia.  


-Curious... These flowers were not here two days ago...  


-So this was where you fled because of the letter?  


Vergil's expression changed and Nero realized that he had screwed up.  


-Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...  


-No, you're right- he replied immediately-. I fled like a coward. Again... - He took the letter from his pocket, along with the photo, once again he felt the internal struggle of his emotions, but finally with a sigh, he handed them to Nero.  


-This story is a bit long, but can I ask you to listen to me until the end?  


Nero looked at those valuable documents, and after a brief silence he looked Vergil in the eye.  


-Of course. We have plenty of time.


	13. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to fill in those huge plot holes! I tried my best to adjust to the DMC canon, and not get too carried away with new things, I think this is very close with what happened, but as always, is just my imagination (come on capcom, we want to know)  
> Family bonding and sad memories alert, be careful...

-Hey Nero, do you remember that story you hated so much? It may not be a cheap excuse after all...  


Nero woke up from his trance and noticed that he was still hugging Dante. He walked away immediately, feeling a little embarrassed.  


-Oh yeah? Well, I hope at least it's a decent story...  


Dante looked at him with a smile, it was fun to see him trying to hide that nothing had happened, however, the moment of the pleasant family bond had passed. Things was going to get ugly as soon as he decided to open his mouth.  


-Nero, about what happened to your old man after leaving Fortuna, I can only give you my point of view, and what I could deduce about it. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that they are painful memories for him. So, it's your decision: do you want to hear how little I know, or do you prefer to wait for him to tell you everything?  


The young man was thoughtful, and finally shook his head.  


-If I choose to wait, I will really have gray hairs- he said sarcastically-. Go ahead, shoot all the bullets, Dante. I will take the rest of the novel from him when I get some progress, and prefer to have some advantage when the time comes.  


-Heh, very good then. Come here, it will be better to sit down, it is a long story- he said as he ruffled the boy's hair.  


-Hey!- Nero replied, more by habit, to say that he was upset by those signs of affection would be a blatant lie. Although deep downheI wanted Vergil to do something similar, but of course, he wasn't going to say it out loud...  


-You already know that your old man and I never get along, but I suppose you don't know the reasons... There was never a reason, actually, it has been that way since we were children. We always fought for anything. The only really clear thing is that Vergil was always proud of his demonic heritage, and his dream was to be like our father... I wasn't so interested in that, really. That is the basis of our differences. When we were, mmm, seven or eight years old, I don't remember it well, we were attacked by demons. My mother hid me in a closet and went to look for Vergil, but she couldn't get out of the house... Anyway, I didn't see him again until many years later.  


-How old were you then?  


-Mmm... 18? I'm not good at these things... It doesn't matter, as I was saying, I had barely got this office and in fact I hadn't even named it yet, when I learned that Vergil was planning to open a portal to the underworld through a tower. I had to defeat him, he was obsessed with obtaining absolute power and I couldn't understand his motives. He just told me that without power you cannot protect anything, not even yourself. Now that I can look back, I think by saying that, he meant your mother.

Nero listened in silence, but that last sentence caught his attention.  


-So, you think that back then he already...  


-Had he passed through your city? Yes, it's very likely.  


-Why are you so sure?  


-Because when we fought for the last time... I asked him to come back together. But he refused. He jumped of his own and stayed in the underworld. If it was not before that, there was no other opportunity, since again, I did not hear from him for a long time.  


-I understand... So, your next meeting was on top of that stupid tree, right?  


-No, no, before the tree, it must have been about four or five years after the tower, Trish hired me to eliminate Mundus... Oh yes, I guess in your old church they told you about that idiot, right?  


-Ugh, yes, the story of the heroic betrayal of Sparda against his boss, that legend never caught my attention, but they repeated it so many times that it was impossible not to end up learning it by heart, although, knowing now that I am the popular guy's grandson changes things a little bit - commented the young man with his usual black humor.  
Dante laughed and once again ruffled his hair. It was great to have that boy as his nephew.

-Ok, ok, stop that, come on! And tell me what that guy, Mundus or whatever, has to do with the father of the year...  


-Oh, sure ...- Suddenly Dante's good mood disappeared-. The bastard wanted revenge, but it wasn't enough for him to just eliminating our parents, he also went after us, and he wanted to take advantage of our enmity so that we would kill each other, besides, as Trish told me, he made experiments of various kinds, and created powerful demons to do the job in case that first plan didn't work out, those were the Angels.

Dante stopped for a moment, the worst was at the tip of his tongue.

-Vergil tried to defeat Mundus when he threw himself into the underworld, but he was defeated, and... He also fell victim to his damn game. Vergil was turned into a puppet, a demon named Nelo Angelo- Dante said the latter with pain on his face, and looked at the floor trying to hide it.  


-Wait…  


-Yes. When he told the children that he was "trapped," he meant that. And I didn't know it was my brother until the end... It was... Horrible.  


The young man was terrified with that revelation. So Nico was referring to that when he commented that "Dante killed Vergil once."

-Then, you left him for dead- he said with difficulty-, and somehow you tried to move on...  


-Thanks for saying it so subtly, but the truth is that I was still alive by inertia, child. Those years... were too long and empty for me. I guess it's not easy to understand, after all Trish and Lady came to bother almost daily, there was also Patty, and Morrison was always there. But all that didn't matter, because I never stopped feeling lonely and miserable.  


Nero didn't know what to answer. Losing your whole family, and one of them by your own hand is not something normal under any circumstances. At that moment he noticed the luck he had not to go through the same. He settled for resting his arm around his uncle's shoulders, and immediately noticed that the man's mood improved a little.  


-And I guess it's my turn to enter in the story, right?  


-That's right, kid, I have to say that I was very surprised the first time I saw you, you two are too alike, and I had the luxury of rejoicing a little, but I still wasn't sure, not until I saw Yamato's reaction, and then I had no doubt, I mean, how is it possible that an idiot like Vergil managed to get a girlfriend in the first place? -Dante laughed loudly again-. No matter how much I think about it, I can't imagine that guy being cute with a girl. And the worst thing he didn't want to tell me anything about her! Hey, if you manage to get that story, remember this poor guy and come to tell me, will you?  


-Um, of course, but he sure will get angry... Oh well, but does that really matter?  


Now both of them were dead laughing, the idea of bullying Vergil was always something worth sharing.  


-That's the attitude!  


-But hey, wait a second: if you were so sure why you never told me? I'm still mad at you for that, Dante.

-Oh, right... I'm sorry, kid, but it didn't seem appropriate, you know? I was already more than satisfied knowing that there someone else in the family, and I didn't need anything else. After all, it was still just a hunch, you had no way of giving me any proof, and besides, what would a dead father have done for you?  


-...But at least I would have had an uncle, you idiot.  


Dante made the threat of speaking, but closed his mouth, while covering his face with his hand.  


-Ugh... I hate when you're right. I'm so sorry.  


-I forgive you for this time, but it better not happen again- he said with a false threatening tone-, by the way, is there any other secret you have to say? Speak now or shut it forever.  


-Mmm, no, I think that's all... Oh, but there is something that you better see now- he got up to the desk, and returned with that photo frame that Nero already knew, but never dared to look closely-. Say hello to your grandmother, Nero.  


The young man examined the image and was a bit stunned.  


-Wait, this is Trish...

-No, kid, it's my mother, and her name is Eva. Trish was created by Mundus to be her copy, and convince me to accept that work that was clearly a trap, a really bad joke, if you ask me, but fortunately she managed to free herself from the control of that damn demon, and we worked together occasionally when. Now we are good friends. But don't mention any of this in front of her, it's a topic we agreed not to talk about, okay?  


-Of course. But isn't it, um, complicated? I mean, they are identical ...  


-Just the looks, yes, but nothing more. I had a hard time getting used to it but it is no longer a problem. Anyway, I don't have pictures of your grandfather, although I think there was a painting in the old house, remind me to take you here one day, if it still stands. Maybe I decide to bring that huge painting to the office...  


-You got it. Do you think the old man is interested in going with us?  


-Of course, although he'll make you believe that he doesn't care, but he will go without hesitation. But first…  


-I already know it. Calm down. By the way when will you go to Fortuna? Patty left you alive after all- he said wickedly.  


-Yes, don't mention it. It was hell... And I thought that leaving you alone would help something, but I see it wasn't like that...  


The phone rang.  


-Shit, who is it now?- Dante got up to answer reluctantly.  


-Devil May Cry?... Oh, it's you, such a strange honor to receive a call from you...  


Nero watched the scene with attention, strangely, Dante spoke in the same casual tone as always, but his body language indicated something else. He seemed... shy? Without being noticied he approached carefully to see better, since Dante had turned his back.  


-Hey, I already said it, that thing with your outfit was an accident, and I apologized for that, what else do you want from me?... If you want a new dress I warn you that I have no money... Oh, another thing, uh, what do you mean exactly?... Wait, WHAAT?? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!

Nero saw something incredible, his uncle's face was completely red, even his ears. Ok, that was more than interesting. What the hell was going on?  


-W-wait a second, h-how do you even know about that? I left it years ago... Oh no, tell me it's a joke... Ugh, damn it, fine, fine! You win, but only if you keep silent, because if you tell someone I swear... Ok, I'll call you back later, and if you didn't know, I hate you. Bye.  


He hung up the call and covered his face with his hands.  


-Well, Dante, what mess did you get into this time?  


Dante almost jumped out of surprise.  


-Argh! Damn! I forgot you were here!  


-I can't believe it, so it's more serious than I thought, huh?  


-Look, whatever you're imagining, it's a lie, okay?!  


Nero was having a great time, for the first time he saw the arrogant demon hunter so ashamed.  


-Are you sure? I could imagine terrible things... And you promised not to hide things from me less than five minutes ago.  


-Don't try to play with me, this has nothing to do with it, so you won't know anything about it!  


-Then- Nero said maliciously- let's play riddles. Somehow I prefer not to know, you broke a girl's clothes, and now she is charging you with your soul... Or something worse.  


The young man certainly expected anything, unless silence proved him right. Dante avoided his gaze, as if paying with his soul was the best option for that problem.  


-...Wait, am I right?

-...Don't tell the girls, or they will kill me. Please. And don't try to find out who this "lady" is, she's even more dangerous than those three crazy women together.  


-Oook... You have my word... Um, you know, is already getting late, I think I should go home now- said Nero uncomfortably, he no longer wanted to find out about the issue to make fun of Dante, and decided to respect his request. Clearly, the broken dress was just an excuse. But despite that, the curiosity was killing him, what kind of woman was able to put Dante in that state?  


 -It's fine... Sorry for this, but as soon as I solve it, I'll go to Fortuna, I promise you.  


 Nero went to the door but in a blink he noticed that he could not move. This time Dante was hugging him.  


 -A final piece of advice, Nero, your old man didn't receive a hug in more than twenty years... So when you feel that urge, forget everything and do it. He will appreciate it more than you can imagine.  


 The young man considered that idea, and could not help smiling. He hugged Dante back with no hint of shame this time.

 -That sounds good.


	14. Chapter 11

\- ...Can I ask you to listen to me until the end?  


Nero at that moment brought to his mind the talk with Dante from the previous day, about that time that Vergil surely didn't want to remember again, and wondered if he could do something about it to make things easier.  


-Of course. We have plenty of time. But are you sure you want to tell me everything?  


Vergil looked at him strangely.  


-What do you mean?  


-Well, I imagine that there are things that are not pleasant to remember... Dante told me something about it...  


Vergil was slightly surprised at this subtlety on the part of the young man.  


-How nice of you- he said, without irony in his voice-. Actually, I imagined that you would try to find some information on your own, because my unfortunate attitude so far... I apologize for that, this situation has not been easy for me.  


Now Nero was astonished, he believed that Vergil would be angry to snoop around his personal issues.  


-Then, how much do you know about me so far? It is quite possible that Dante invented something on the fly just to annoy me...  


-Heh, it sounds like you don't trust him at all... So you two really don't get along, right?  


-We had differences of opinion almost from birth, so to speak. Especially when it comes to Sparda's demonic heritage.  


-Oh yes, Dante told me about that. You wanted to be like Sparda, but not Dante. Or something like that.  


-Dante didn't want to accept his demonic side, something that I never understood, having the power and refusing to use it. But I guess he didn't tell you that way. What else did he said?  


Nero thought carefully about his next question, and spoke slowly, measuring the words.  


-He told me about the first attack you suffered, when you... were fordec to take differents ways. He told me about Eva. You don't have to go into details if you don't want to.  


Vergil's expression turned dismal.  


-That day, I was... playing outside the house, and I was surrounded. No one went to help me. I managed to escape, but I didn't arrive on time, and I only saw destruction... But something else caught my attention, Dante had disappeared, but mother was there, lying on the floor. I assumed she had preferred to save him than me. And that... It hurt me deeply.  


-How did you come to that conclusion? Do you think she had favoritism? It doesn't seem logical-. For Nero, that didn't make much sense, remembering Dante's response.  


Vergil thought about that for a moment. He realized that Nero was really right.  


-I... I don't remember now. Maybe it was just my imagination, but in front of that scene, it's not complicated to tie up ends and get to that conclusion. Stupid, because Dante confirmed to me that she did try to save me in her last moments. But I was a child, and to think that my mother had abandoned me was too much for me.  


-What happened after? According to Dante, you broke up, and only saw each other again a long time later, on top of a demonic tower ...  


-...Temen Ni Gru.  


-What?

-It was the name of that tower. Sparda used it to seal both his power and the world of demons when he decided to side with mankind.  


-That's the same. Oh, that reminds me, Dante said that you had probably already been through this city before the whole thing about the tower. It is true?  


Vergil raised an incredulous eyebrow.  


-Well, I didn't expect him to deduce something like that-. Vergil said sarcastically-. It's true, a year before, I was here, I wanted to find out the rumors that claimed that my father lived here, and why they worshiped him like a god. And I can confirm this: That was when I met your mother.  


The young man felt his heart racing. It was the topic that mattered most for him at the time. He looked at the letter and the photo in his hands, examining the latter carefully.  


-I guess this girl is mom... i'm imagining things or she does it look a bit like Kyrie?  


-That is correct. I must say I was very surprised when I saw Kyrie the first time...  


That explained his attitude when he arrived, Nero supposed.  


-However, don't be fooled by her sweet appearance, her personality was very different.  


Vergil took a seat in front of the tree, and Nero followed.  


-What kind of woman was mom? Um, what's her name, and all that...  


-Perhaps you want to read that letter now and satisfy some doubts, for the date, I think she wrote it the day before my departure...  


This time Nero looked at the folded letter. Curiosity was killing him, but...  


-No, I'd rather leave it for later. I feel that I will better understand whatever she have written to you by then. And why it affected you so much.  


Vergil once again was amazed at the boy's sensibility. Without thinking he smiled.  


-Thank you…  


Nero had to use all his willpower to stay calm. For a second he thought he saw the boy in that photo stored in his pocket, the one he didn't want to return until he found that they were in fact the same person.  


He looked away feeling a little embarrassed.  


-W-whatever, just let's start at once, ok?


	15. Chapter 12

 

Vergil prepared himself mentally, the time had finally come to return to the past, and reveal his greatest secret for the first time in more than twenty years. He closed his eyes and could not help but frowned.

-You're good?

He opened his eyes when he heard Nero, and noticed that he had been silent for a long time. Vergil shook his head slightly, trying to keep away the last chinks of fear. They had already reached that critical point. He tried his best to keep calm.  


-Yes, it's just that... I never thought I'd be in this situation, I honestly thought that this secret would go with me to the grave, so to speak... But don't worry- he said immediately, noting that the young man was about to speak-. It doesn't mean that I am repenting. You have the right to know, after all.  


Nero calmed down a bit and smiled.  


-I get it, take your time, but don't scare me like that again, ok?  


-Of course. Now, let's start...  


Vergil took the picture in his hands, and watched it for a moment. His mind returned to the day he arrived in the city for the first time.  


 

-Twenty years before-

  
A man dressed in a long cape walked down the main avenue of the city of Fortuna. Although it was common for the population to wear hoods, especially during mass days, it only covered the head and face, as a sign of humility and respect for their God.

The legendary dark knight Sparda.  


For this reason, a young woman in a striking red dress could not help turning to look at that stranger who covered most of his body with that frayed cape. However, she saw part of his face, and for some reason something stirred in her chest. The stranger went on his way and separated himself from the crowd that returned to their homes after the ceremony was over. However, he was not the only one.  


Once he got away enough, the man stopped, and looked closely at the church, and the huge statue of Sparda, still under construction.  


-The Order of the Sword, huh? They worship a demon like their God...?  


Almost immediately, a horde of demonic creatures appeared in front of him and attacked. The man dodged the one who came from behind, the cape flew out and the girl hidden in a corner could clearly see the stranger who had caught her attention.  


A handsome young man with a cold face and blue eyes, white hair combed back, dressed in a long blue coat, and a sword in his hand.  


With astonishing ease and speed he eliminated all the hindrances in his path, and took the time to fix his hair before moving forward, while the cape fell gently he picked it up without stopping, and covered himself again.  


The girl was stunned. He had never seen such skill in the members of the Order, and her curiosity was only increasing. She was deciding whether to move towards him or not, when suddenly felt something in her neck. A sword, and a cold voice at her side.  


-Hmph, just a girl... What a nuisance...  


The young woman was not sure how to react, but suddenly she saw the stranger walking away while sheathing the sword. Without thinking she took a step in his direction.  


-Excuse me! It was not my intention, but I could not help but observe you, the Knights of the Order are usually not as fast or efficient as you. And not even in group they achieve something like that! It was incredible!

The stranger stopped and turned a little towards her.  


-What do you want exactly?

That took her by surprise, and tried to think quickly.

-Oh, well, you see, I was only curious, but now, I think I should thank you for the show, I had never seen a warrior with such skill in fighting. However, visitor, I also wanted to warn you to be careful...

-I fail to see the problem. As you could see, I can perfectly take care of myself.

-That is beyond doubt- she commented-. But these things are not the only danger that surrounds here, this place is a kennel of demons of all kinds... And also, the Order don't see with good eyes at outsiders, even less if they're armed, so I assume you didn't enter the city by the normal way. Am I wrong?  


The man turned around completely and faced the girl, with a slight smile that left her fascinated for a second. He seemed to be having fun with the situation.  


-Interesting... So there is something inside that head, huh? And if so, girl, what is the worst thing that could happen to me?

She  realized that she was right in her assumption.

-Well, entering illegally is a serious offense here in Fortuna. You could be arrested, and the Order would take away your precious sword. If you resist, they can even expel you permanently. That, of course, if some more powerful demon doesn't overtake you first, of course.  


Surprisingly the man laughed.  


-Hey, It's not a joke! It can be dangerous if they discover you!  


-I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary, so for this time, I'll let you go.  


The stranger turned around and began to walk ignoring the girl.  


-Please wait!  


The noise of metallic steps made her stop and look back. A group of Knights came in her direction, and she worried that her finding would be exposed, but when she looked for the young man he had disappeared from her sight.  


-…What?

-Miss, apparently a horde of demons passed by! Are you alright?

The girl did her best to keep calm and not give herself away, so she turned to see them pretending nothing had happened.

-Y-yes, I'm fine, gentlemen. I hid in that corner and they passed without seeing me. I think they went in that direction - she said pointing to the farthest from the church, trying to get them away from the mysterious man in blue.  


-Thank you very much for your cooperation, but we ask you to go home immediately, the demons could come back here- said one of them.  


-Of course.

The soldiers advanced in the indicated direction, but one of them stayed behind. He took off his helmet with an exaggerated movement, revealing long blond hair, and delicate features.  


-Minerva my dear, you seem somewhat agitated, are you sure you are well? Let me escort you back home, okay?  


The girl's attitude changed immediately, and even with the hood covering her face, her annoyance was evident.

-There's no need for that, Joshua, I'm not a little kid, I know the way and I can get there on my own. Also, I still have work to do in the library. And you should do the same instead of continuing to run away from your duties, I will not trust my security in a lazy man like you.  


The soldier laughed with pride.  


-My dear, can't you appreciate my concern? But don't worry, I'm not upset, and you don't need to pretend coldness with me, I know perfectly that in the end you will end up choosing me- he said with an arrogant attitude.  


-Keep dreaming, Joshua- answered Minerva with subtle anger, and immediately walked away with rapid pace.  


-Oh please! Wait! - He said with a smile. It was useless. She ignored him completely.

 As soon as she was out of sight Joshua's expression changed radically.  


-Damn brat- he said angrily-. Your stupid pride won't last long, you'll be my wife even if you don't want it.  


He went in the direction his teammates had taken while putting on his helmet again.  


None of them noticed that a hooded figure had heard the whole conversation from a hidden point on the ceiling.  


-A librarian, huh? It may not be a total nuisance after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Neros' mom, aka the lady in red makes her entrance! I'm really nervous about this, because she's technically my first OC...   
> Also, I know there's a lot of theories about this woman, about her being a prostitute, or something like that, but.. It doesn't fit Vergil personality, I guess, to just go and have a one-night thing with a random girl...   
> Hell, even Vergil's voice actor thinks that too! "She's like his biggest secret, close to his chest, someone significant, to be able to get his time, it has to be significant" (you can hear him in this video about this subject: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa1rylO-gUE&t=2297s)   
> So, based on his words, here's my take on this particular character, so I hope you like her as much as me <3   
> I hope that Capcom will give us more info on her, though...


	16. Chapter 13

Vergil from the ceiling watched curiously that girl who had impertinently spied on him, thinking if he should eliminate her or not, but the conversation with the blond soldier caught his attention.

A librarian. Interesting, he told himself, she could provide him with information about what he was looking for, but he didn't like the idea of involving strangers, let alone a simple, young human girl, on the other hand, something in her attitude seemed suspicious, what kind of person happily approaches to someone with enough skill to kill her in less than a second?  
  
Being a lonely wolf, he was not used to dealing with women, most of the time he noticed groups of girls around him, looking at him without hesitation, whispering and laughing like silly for no reason. Some even hinted directly at him, and that was very vulgar in his opinion. They seemed annoying and in general, he considered girls just a waste of time.  
  
This girl in red, on the other hand, seemed intelligent and curious, as well as eloquent and educated in her way of speaking. While there was a hint of admiration in her words, it was very different from the cheeky ones who tried to throw themselves on him more than once. Vergil couldn't see her face, and he wasn't interested in the least if she was pretty or not, but he couldn't deny that her smile had something intriguing. In any case, he decided to follow this girl, if he was going to consider the option of using her for his purposes, it would be a problem if he couldn't distinguish her from the rest of the women in the city.  
  
That way they arrived at the library, a huge building with classic architecture according to the rest of the city. Vergil noticed that the young woman was quite popular, practically everyone who crossed with her greeted the woman cordially, and the men turned their heads to look at her. She returned the greeting politely, although with the latter she was more distant. This worried Vergil, if she was so coveted by men, trying to get close would be a real nuisance.

Suddenly a hooded girl with a ivory dress left the library and greeted Vergil's target with a hug.

-Mina, you finally came back, I was soo bored without you! Although it is better than enduring that boring speech- she said the latter in a low voice. Her friend just laughed.  


-Don't exaggerate, Dahlia, it was only a couple of hours. Let's get in and keep up the work, okay?  


-Of course!

The two disappeared through the door, and Vergil stopped to think about his current situation. He could enter directly as another tourist and ask for information, but there was a risk that she would give him away, or he could also continue spying a little, see how to enter at night and review the books that were needed without worrying.  


He decided that the latter was the best, and quietly entered without anyone noticing.  


The interior was impressive, two floors full of books of all kinds, and even better, with several ideal corners to hide if necessary, something he did immediately, and again fixed his attention on the two women. They approached the vast main table and noticed a huge bouquet of flowers on top.  


-What is this?- said Minerva.  


-Oh, I was just going to mention it. Joshua stopped by and told me that you were very close to some demons, and he brought this bouquet for you. I'm envy, you really are the star of the city, all the boys are crazy for you- Dahlia joked.  


-Ugh, that idiot just doesn't learn, right? - Minervae said reluctantly-. You know, you can keep this if you want, I'm not interested in anything from that hypocrite.  


-What do you mean? He has always been kind and polite, at least that's what everyone says...  


-That's because you don't know him, the guy is a haughty and conceited. He will not deceive me with his supposed chivalry, and everyone else is equal. I still don't understand why they don't leave me alone... Ugh, and these flowers smell awful, I'd better throw this in the trash.  


Said and done, the precious bouquet was crushed mercilessly and thrown out. When she returned both took off their hoods and took a seat. Then Vergil could finally see the face of his prey.

Minerva had light brown hair, long to the shoulders with a small bangs, eyes of the same color, and a harmonious face and light skin. Dahlia, on the other hand, was brunette, with dark green eyes and wavy black hair, and had a more mature look than her friend.  


 

 

Vergil studied her carefully, and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. _This_ was the most popular girl in the city? She wasn't ugly, but there was nothing especially amazing about her physical appearance, she was too... Normal.  


 

* * *

 

-Um, hey, I don't want to interrupt but...  


-You want to ask me something, Nero?  


The young man could not help it, and spoke without thinking.  


-I'm sorry, but, is just...  


-Go ahead- said Vergil, looking at him curiously, he seemed to contain his laughter.  


-It's just that I thought for a moment it was going to be one of those cheesy nonsense, like love at first sight or something- said the young man sarcastically.  


This time Vergil laughed heartily and Nero imitated him.

-I'm sorry to break your illusions, but it was nothing like that.  


-Then you didn't think she was pretty, at least?  


-I have no problem to admitting that her appearance was pleasing to the eye. However, to say that I was attracted to her from that moment would be a fallacy. But I guess you don't want a summary, but the whole story, so let's continue where we left it before.  


-Ok.

 

* * *

 

Vergil lost interest in the girl and set about inspecting the library, looking for a place to sneak in when it got dark and empty. However, from time to time he spied on the women, in case that the girl in red went out of his tongue and told her friend about the meeting that morning, and was surprised that she kept the secret. When he found the appropriate entrance, he withdrew satisfied, and a little surprised.  


Late at night, he saw both women leave and Minerva locked the doors. Both said goodbye and went to their homes. Then Vergil entered carefully, and took all the time in the world, without a doubt one of those thousands of books would have something about Sparda, right?  


...Well yes, and no.  


After several hours of reviewing book by book, he only found religious nonsense, complete bibles and fanciful stories dedicated to the "Savior," as they called him. None of that was useful to Vergil, who was looking for concrete evidence that his father had lived in Fortuna, according to rumors that had made him travel there. Tired, he closed the volume, and left it back in place. He had barely covered a minimum section of the total library, and while there was no hurry, he knew that this method would not last long. He needed someone who knew the place like the palm of his hand.  


He looked around and decided to spend the night right there, it was too late to find a room, and frankly he was used to sleeping anywhere. He looked for a place and settled down, thinking of a plan for the next day.  


Vergil woke up with the slight noise of the main padlock and immediately withdrew, to avoid being discovered. He saw Minerva sideways preparing everything to start the day, and despite himself, he had to admit that he was probably going to need her help.  


The problem was another, how to get her to do what he required. He already knew that the girl had a reputation for being difficult to convince, and above all, to be very sharp with any man who approached her... He remembered the conversation they had the previous day, and although she had acted differently with him, that didn't mean nothing. It could be simple curiosity, after all.  


But again, there was no hurry, and in case she didn't want to cooperate, well, the end justifies the means, right?


	17. Chapter 14

Minerva couldn't stop thinking about the man in blue for the rest of that day, and she was very disappointed that the soldiers had arrived just when things got more interesting. Yes, he was very attractive, and yes, he was an extremely skilled warrior. But he was a stranger, potentially dangerous, since she didn't know his true intentions. He could kill her without her even noticing, and despite that, fear was something that never crossed her mind.

She just couldn't understand why she wanted to see him so much, even more taking into account her particular situation with men. From a few months ago, they began to follow and court her, for no apparent reason at all. Mknerva knew better than anyone that she was not the prettiest woman in the city, and for that reason she was extremely suspicious. That was the reason why she rejected them all without thinking. Her strong character allowed her to get rid of most of them. But some didn't give up and that was extremely unpleasant.

But the stranger in blue, something in him was different, something she was eager to find out. Minerva was about to tell her friend Dahlia about this, but she didn't want to expose her to a difficult situation, she was more shy and susceptible, on the other hand, she also wanted to keep her discovery a secret, so she tried to have patience, the city it wasn't really that big, and the odds of another encounter were quite high. A young man with white hair is not a common sight.

The next day upon arriving at the library, she began her daily routine, checking every corner, ensuring that everything was clean and tidy, but she really liked to tour the place, and be surrounded by her beloved books. It didn't matters that she had walked through those halls thousands of times, the young woman always found a new text she had not seen, a new story to know. However, it was not a novel that she found that morning...

Vergil dedicated the rest of that day to touring the city, he was particularly interested in the Order of the Sword itself, he was sure they were more than just a religious cult. Listening to the people as he passed, he learned about the existence of Fortuna Castle, and the barracks of the Order. However, he failed to know the location of any of those buildings. Another problem on his list, which only increased... There was no place to sleep, or how to get food, but that kind of things mattered rather little to him, used since childhood to simply survive. However, he didn't like the idea of wandering around aimlessly or without a clear goal. Although only one day had passed since his arrival, wasting time on nonsense was not in his plans.

He decided to give a second visit to the library that night, although this time he did it more to sleep indoors, than to continue reviewing books, since Vergil knew that it would take too much time. He entered through one of the windows, and began to wander around the place in the dark, looking at random books.  


However, a slight noise alerted him and looked around. The place was supposedly empty, but the demons were usual, and he took off his cloak, preparing to attack.  


-Good evening, dear visitor, are you enjoying the reading?  


He turned in the direction of the voice, but the darkness was more intense and he could not see anything, until something moved and uncovered a lamp, which floated toward him. He was going to unsheat until he noticed that there was something scarlet behind the light.

It was nothing less than the girl in red. Vergil lowered his guard, and decided to follow her game.  


-Good evening. I see that the service here is excellent, if the miss librarian stays to work until late at night to help the people in need- he said with mild sarcasm.  


The girl gave him a smile.

-You flatter me, sir, but tell me, don't you think it's difficult to read without a light? Use this, please- she responded by leaving the lamp on a table and lighting two nearby candles, then sitting down-. By the way, if you are looking for a particular book, isn't it easier to consult with me, instead of reviewing them one by one? This would avoid the trouble of searching for hours, in addition to the discomfort of sleeping on the floor, I mean.  


Vergil was stunned for a moment.  


-I don't understand what you mean, miss librarian.  


-Sir, I know this place too well, as if it were my own house. Thank you very much for not leaving the books on the floor, like certain ill-mannered ones, but if you left it in a different order than usual, it is relatively easy to realize. And, about sleeping here, well, I imagine you have your own motives, but I'm afraid that you still has the title of one of the volumes marked on your cheek- she said with a slight laugh.  


-…What?  


Vergil suddenly felt a little embarrassed and was grateful he hadn't approached the light, because he was sure he was blushing with humiliation. That girl was smarter than he expected and apparently had a special talent for sarcasm. Her malicious smile seemed to challenge him and he was not going to let himself be defeated.  


-Oh, excuse me, it wasn't my intention to offend you, but I couldn't help it, please forgive me...  


-I see that you are very attentive to the details- Vergil said trying to sound calm-, but if you really wants me to forgive you... -he intentionally left the sentence unfinished, trying to gain some time-. Then you will have to do something for me.  


-Fine by me. You will say how I can be helpful.

-As you said before, I'm looking for some information. Specifically everything related to the Dark Knight Sparda. And I don't mean anything religious. I am conducting an investigation on him and for that I need concrete facts. Although I admit that it causes me curiosity, that a demon be worshiped as a god. It's funny, don't you think?

-Oh, I understand, I imagine you refers to the rumor that he lived in this city as a feudal lord, among other things. It is certainly something strange, if we consider it from a logical point of view, although us who have grown up here are already accustomed. But tell me, are you sure that is all? It seems a very low price for an apology. Also, have you not considered that you are at a disadvantage, or am I wrong? As an armed outsider who is here without authorization, and who also breaks into a public building at night, if you turned out to be a danger to the city, I would be in a sad obligation to report you to the Order.  


Once again the sharpness of the girl left him surprised. That last sentence was said with false sadness, clearly she was planning something else. Vergil realized that he was smiling, that situation was becoming very interesting. He decided to raise the bet a little this time, and took a seat in front of her.  


-However, you have already decided that you will not do that, right?  


-I'm afraid that this time it is me who doesn't understand, sir.  


-If you wanted to report me, you would have already done it, but instead, you tried to warn me yesterday, and moved the soldiers away from me, sending them in the opposite direction, and you came here alone and at night to offer me help... And the most important: You haven't told anyone about me yet. Am I wrong?  


This time it was her turn to feel ashamed, and Vergil enjoyed his little triumph, seeing how the young woman looked away, her face completely red, and hands clasped in her chest. 

There was something adorable in her expression.

…Adorable?

Vergil immediately shook that strange thought from his head, and tried to focus. He waited for the girl to calm down a bit.  


-Miss, may I know why are you doing all this?  


He asked that question gently, for some reason he couldn't understand. This time she looked him into the eyes, her gaze shining strangely in the candlelight, with a calm smile, and anser his question in a soft but direct way.  


-I wanted to see you again.  


One second.  


Two seconds.  


Three seconds.  


Vergil's mind went blank and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He only managed to get up and return to the shelter of darkness, this time clearly feeling his face burning up. He tried his best to calm down and recover his coldness.  


-Only for that? Miss, it is not my intention to offend you, but that reason seems a bit...  


-Fake, right? A cheap excuse?  


-No, I didn't mean it that way... -He turned to look at her.  


The girl let out a soft laugh.  


-Don't worry, I understand. To tell you the truth, my life is a bit boring, so to speak, and if you forgive me, you are the most interesting thing I've been fortunate to see in a very long time. Also, it may be a bad excuse, but is much better than yours.

-Wait a second…

-An investigation, huh? I'm sorry to inform this, but you are not the first or the last to come to this city for the same reason, but no investigator came armed and hidden. But don't fret, I am willing to help you out, and keep your secret, if that helps me to escape of this miserable routine.

Poor Vergil, he had no choice but to admit defeat, which had been clean and bloody. He didn't expect at all such a display of brutal and elegant sincerity.  


-I appreciate it, miss...  


-Minerva. That's my name. May I know yours, sir?  


He already knew her name, but it was not necessary for her to find out. He looked at her eyes.  


-Vergil.  


Minerva extended her hand.  


-It's a pleasure to meet you, Vergil.  


He returned the gesture, and in an impulse he could not explain or avoid, he kissed her hand, noticing how soft and delicate it was.  


-The pleasure is mine, Minerva.


	18. Chapter 15

-Wait, did you really kiss her hand? Same as Kyrie? You really are outdated!  


 Nero was dying of laughter and Vergil was dying of shame.

-Argh, shut up, it's not my fault that whoever raised me that way is an archaic demon of two thousand years! My father always treated my mother like that!  


 -It's just not the same! Hey, come on, in these times that's no longer used, let alone if the girl is not your partner! - Nero was having a great time. If Dante found out...  


Vergil covered his face with his hands and seemed to be starting to get angry.  


-Ok, ok, calm down, yes? Better keep up with your story, why did you do something like that? You barely knew each other at that time, I can't imagine trying to flirt with a girl like that.  


-I didn't know it then, and now I'm not clear either, but I didn't do it with that intention. Perhaps… It was a way to show her my respect, simply.  


-Respect, huh? Towards a human... I guess she really earned it, seeing how she left you almost in diapers, heh.  


-That's true…  


 Nero knew that Vergil had barely any interest in humans, so in that sense, his mother had achieved something very big. He definitely respected her now too.

 

* * *

 

Minerva was speechless watching that gesture, taken from an old romantic novel. She tried her best to not die of embarrasment and for that, she used her favorite weapon.

-How gallant... I guess you do the same with every lady you know?  


Ah, beautiful sarcasm. Vergil, ashamed, immediately withdrew and looked away.  


-O-Of course not... But if it bothers you I won't do it again...  


-Oh, no, it doesn't bother me at all- Minerva said with a wicked tone-. But the people here are very conservative, and there could be misunderstandings. Anyway, let's put that aside for now, first of all, we should look for a place for you to sleep. Let's see…  


 She turned back to the table and took the lamp, before starting to walk. Vergil followed her.  


-Wait, it's not necessary... That's not a problem for me...  


-It is for me, I will feel very bad if I let you sleep on the floor after having promised to help him. I'm afraid I can only offer this for you tonight, but tomorrow I'll look for something better - she pointed out a huge armchair, located in a dedicated room for those who preferred to read inside the library.  


-Thanks, Minerva.  


-It's nothing. I think it's time for me to retire for today. Goodnight…  


-Wait a moment.

-Yes, Vergil? Can I help you with anything else?

-Where do you live?

Minerva didn't know how to interpret the question.

-Well, I live a few streets from here, actually.

-In that case, let me accompany you.

-Eh? It's not necessary, if I walk quickly I'll arrive soon, I don't want to bother you with that...

Vergil approached Minerva, until he was only a couple of steps away, looking her in the eye. She felt her heartbeat speeding up.

-I insist, please. I will not be able to sleep peacefully knowing that you are out there alone, with demons stalking.

Almost as if it were orchestrated, sounds were heard through one of the windows, and as they approached both they saw that demons had appeared on the streets. Minerva put her hands to her chest, could not help feeling some fear. At that time it was unlikely that the Order would send soldiers.

-Okay, you win, I accept your offer. Thank you…

As they walked home, Minerva noticed that even trying to avoid them, the enemies reached them. Or rather towards Vergil, who immediately prepared to eliminate them, while she was hiding, and thought that she didn't really need the Order to come to her aid if he was on her side, she had never felt so safe and protected.  


Finally they arrived and Minerva prepared to open the door.

-Thank you very much for joining me, really... Oh no! I think I locked the library door! How will you get back in?  


-Leave that to me, I managed to sneak in twice- he replied wryly-. But that brings a doubt to my mind. You went there thinking that I would be inside, but, otherwise, what would you have done then?  


-Mmm, I certainly hadn't thought about it- she said sincerely-. But I probably would have stayed there to sleep. It happens to me sometimes.  


-I see... - Vergil noticed that Minerva had said that naturally, as if she were used to that situation, something that did not seem normal at all to him. He saw her open the door and enter, but stopped a moment. She was trying to endure laughter?  


-Something wrong?  


-Oh, nothing, it's just that all this is so fun, it's like I have my own knight in shining armor... Thank you and see you tomorrow, Vergil- she said smiling and winking before closing the door.

Vergil thanked heaven and hell for putting on his cloak before, because she didn't see how his face turned red in less than a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter (it seemed longer in Word) but hey, at least is a lot of thing going on :D   
> Also, I'm loving those moments between Vergil and Nero xD you can't blame me for that, they need this kind of interactions


	19. Chapter 16

It was almost impossible for him to sleep that night, so Vergil had plenty of time to repent. He had never been so ashamed in his life, and he still didn't understand how a simple girl had managed to put him in such a pitiful situation.

He just wanted to gain her trust and thus have a weapon in his favor, but now the young woman surely thought he was trying to seduce her, and that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. But if that was the case, why didn't she reject him as he had seen her do with the rest of men? Quite the contrary, she seemed to enjoy all that cheap novel scenario... Or was she just playing with him?

Even worse, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get mad at her. Vergil had already had bad experiences with women trying to flirt with him, to the point that he began to avoid them at all costs, calling them silly and irritating. He couldn't say the same about Minerva, as much as he wanted to deny it, that girl was interesting and fun...

Enough Vergil, stop thinking about her, he wasn't in that city to play, he had a mission to accomplish, and that girl was just a step to achieve his goal. And thinking about it, if he had to play dirty to achieve it, maybe it wouldn't hurt to really continue with that "romance" game and...

No, no, no, definitely not, even being willing to do anything, that was already too much, even for him. On the other hand, Minerva surely wasn't going to fall so easy, remembering how she discovered him in the library... However, Vergil couldn't allow things to continue against him, he had to have control of the situation again.

_"... I wanted to see you again"_

Those words had affected him more than he expected. She said it was just curiosity and desire for an adventure, but if Vergil took it out of context, it was almost _romantic_...

Vergil shook his head, from the beginning he was alone and would continue like this, things like friendship or romance only brought problems; as a last resort to get that mischievous smile from his mind, he pulled out the old book of poetry he always carried with him, and prepared to read, without bothering to light a candle, he didn't need it anyways. In a few minutes there was nothing in his mind apart from the verses he appreciated so much, and finally, he managed to get some sleep.

He woke up calm and without strange thoughts about a certain girl in red, so he devoted himself to thinking about a plan, but a noise put him on alert, and he hid himself as a precaution.  


Vergil saw that a woman came in and was preparing to prepare everything to work, but it was impossible to say who she was from his position, so he decided to remain hidden. 

Only half an hour later Minerva arrived breathless and Vergil found that he had made the right choice.  


-Mina? You had never arrived so late! Something bad happened?  


-no, I'm fine! I just fell asleep... I'm sorry...  


-Really? That only happens when you get excited by restoring a book, and we have none in bad shape for now...  


That caught Vergil's attention, looking at his old book, which needed improvement. He enjoyed seeing Minerva seem somewhat awkward, probably remembering the night before.  


-Well, there is a book I wanted to read a long time ago, and just yesterday I decided to start it... Sorry, Dolly, I got carried away again...  


That seemed to be a sufficient excuse, apparently, and Dahlia laughed.  


-Okay, I forgive you this time, but try not to happen again, if someone from the Order arrives and doesn't see you here it would be problematic, you are in charge, after all. Come on, we have a lot to do.  


-Yes.  


Vergil decided to return to the chair, knowing that he would soon receive a visit, said and done, in a few minutes there she was, with a couple of books in her hands, and obvious signs of lacking sleep.  


-Good morning, or should I say good afternoon? Reading at night is not good for your eyes- Vergil greeted, giving the first blow, this time he would not be defeated.

-Good morning ... It's still early, but thanks for the concern- she replied, without caring to the fact that he spied her arriving late-. On the other hand, it seems that I wasn't the only one with sleeping troubles, huh? Now I see bags under your eyes... Was the chair uncomfortable?

Vergil noticed that, she was talking wit a more familiar tone, but it didn't bother him, that served to get closer to his goal.

-Just a little better than the ground. On the other hand, receiving night visits affects anyone's sleep, after all-. Maybe, if he made her feel guilty...

Minerva looked at the floor in distress.  


-I'm sorry to hear that, I will look for a solution, I promise- Vergil blinked, surprised, that was way too easy, he had to check how far he could go.  


-What about your house?

-What?

-This place is not appropriate to talk about this, your friend could come in and discover everything, that wouldn't give you problems with her? You're helping someone "dangerous" after all...

-Mina! Where are you? Someone's looking for you, can you come please?- Dahlia's voice echoed all over the place.

-I'm going right away!- Minerva approached Vergil and spoke to him in a low voice- True, we can't speak at ease here. Go to my house tonight and we'll talk about this more calmly. Maybe, if you are a good boy, I can consider that option… But it all depends on how you behave- she said wickedly-. If at the end the debonair gentleman turns out to be another idiot like the rest, then I'll throw you out immediately...

-You promised to help me, forget it? Yesterday you felt bad that I slept on the floor, and now you don't care if I end up in some dark alley? That is very cruel of you...

-Ugh, that's a low blow, and also very childish, you know?

-You are not very mature either.

Minerva with a pout handed him the books she was carrying and headed for the entrance.

-You can entertain yourself with this, as long as you return them in good condition, got it?

-Spoiled brat- Vergil said softly.

-I heard that... But today I feel generous and I'll let it pass. See you at eight o'clock ~

-Tch- Another defeat for Vergil, but at least it was not resounding as before, nor were there any strange thoughts or humiliations, which made him feel a little better. He looked at the books in his hands and saw that they were about Sparda. So she did think about helping him after all?

He left the library without the women seeing him, he preferred to read elsewhere, without anyone interrupting him. He had enough time until the agreed time, and he had to mentally prepare for the "battle" to come...


	20. Chapter 17

The agreed time was near, but there were no signs of Vergil anywhere, as Minerva noticed as she approached her house after a long day. She looked everywhere with concealment, searching among people, without success. Maybe he had repented?

She reached her door, feeling slightly disappointed, but suddenly she noticed that someone was watching her, and immediately she entered her house, which was located at a crossroads, closing tightly, while she secretly peered through the window looking for the stalker. Minerva was surprised to see Vergil in front of her, with his cape on, hidden in the front corner. Why hadn't he approached?

People kept walking as usual, there was also a small group a few meters near their door, and then she understood. Of course, it would be suspicious that he showed up at her home as if nothing, so Vergil probably wouldn't move from his place until there were no witnesses, but that could take a long time.

While thinking what to do, Minerva suddenly became aware of the situation. She met this man just two days ago, she didn't know anything about him, even his name could be false, but she had already invited him to her home, and even, she was considering giving him asylum if necessary, while she openly rejected every men would dare to approached to court her, and many of them were honest people, whom she had known for years.

Once again, Minerva wondered why she was so calm with the idea of having a stranger in his house, armed and clearly powerful, that he might have bad intentions, it was like a sheep inviting the wolf to drink tea. But the desire for adventure and something else was stronger, especially that "something else", her heart raced with that idea, he was so handsome... The girl shook her head, her first rule was not to judge a book by its cover, even if it was very alluring, the verdict was only given when she read the story until the end, and Minerva applied the same concept to people.

On the other hand, although he had not been sincere at all, she was sure that his motives were real. There was a light in his eyes every time he talked about Sparda, and that only made Minerva more curious. She would continue with this, see how far things would go, and as soon as she had enough information, then make a decision. Not that she  had much to lose anyway.

Minerva looked around and saw that the house was a little messy, but she didn't have enough time for that, looked her face in the mirror and tried to fix her looks a little, which also failed, the woman never considered necessary to know the secrets of makeup, and now she regretted it. Frustrated, Minerva went to that side door she never used and faced an alley, left it open, while she peeked in the direction of Vergil, trying to warn him without being noticed by the passersby. Fortunately he saw her and immediately undestans her message. He walked towards her slowly, as if he simply continued on his way down that street. As soon as he was out of sight of strangers Vergil entered the house.

Minerva had a brief moment of panic while Vergil took off his cape and looked around, maybe she should have ordered a little instead of daydreaming...

-Good evening, Minerva.

-Good evening, I thought you weren't coming... Eh, I'm sorry for the mess, but come in please, make yourself comfortable, I'll make some tea.

-Mess?

Vergil looked around, there were books everywhere, not only in furniture dedicated to them, but there was at least one in each place that could serve as a seat, with the occasional presence of some plants in various corners, and flowers from almost every kind, but they weren't in the best condition. In the living room he saw a record player, and a tower of vinils on a piece of furniture on the right. It was not a careless and dusty house, but it certainly was not synonymous with impeccable. Everything had its place and in general, it gave the feeling of the home of a single person, dedicated to their hobbies and unpretentious to impress some hypothetical visitor. He left the books he had borrowed in a corner, taking care not to throw anything away by accident.

Minerva returned to the living room with a tray and saw that the coffee table was full of things. She stirred restlessly as her hands were busy, but Vergil was faster, and cleared a place for her while serving tea, along with some cakes.

-Where do I leave this?

-Oh, it doesn't matter- she replied embarrassed-. I never receive visitors, so I didn't have time to order a little, I'm sorry…

-Let me guess: You live alone, but you don't have time to play the hostess, not when you have to work to survive. I don't see the problem in it, if that's what worries you. By the way, you have really good taste for tea, thanks...

She blinked a little, surprised at Vergil's response. He had said that to prove his theory, if she lived together with someone else then she would not have invited him to her house so easily.

-Well, you're right, I live alone, so I don't always have a chance to keep all this clean... But you mean it, don't you really care?

He saw her stir in place, somewhat embarrassed. That got Vergil's attention.

-Not at all. If you want my opinion, your home seems quite cozy to me- he said sincerely, such a place for him was in fact almost a luxury-. I see that it is a sensitive issue for you, perhaps?

-Well, it's hard to take it easy when my neighbors accuse me every day of being unfeminine and careless, for not having the house shining like a mirror, unlike them, unfortunately I have a job, and nobody helps me, or me pay to clean all day, also, as I told you before, I don't receive visits, so it is not that it matters much anyway...

-Wait, do your neighbors talk about your private life? Do they have nothing better to do?

-Ugh, those damn parrots just never stop advising me as if my life was on the verge of collapse or something! They say that I am a lost case, that I'll never be able to get a husband, and who knows what other stupid nonsense... I am fed up and would gladly break a broom in the face of the most annoying old hags... I suggest you be careful, the whole city is plagued of this!

-I'll keep it in mind- he said sarcastically. Suddenly he remembered something:

-You asked me before why I didn't arrive before, right? Well, your kind neighbors are to blame, a soldier was following you with a bouquet of flowers, but they intercepted him before he reached your door, and I had to wait for them to leave.

Minerva almost drowns with the tea.

-He has long blond hair?

-That's right- Vergil already knew who she was, the guy who approached her the first day they talked. He was not surprised to see how Minerva's expression quickly went into rage, he had also found that man unpleasant, especially when his princely attitude changed completely after she rejected him.

-That damn son of a b- Oh, I'm sorry!- she said, before releasing the curse that was born from her soul.

-Don't worry, this is your home, you can let go of the insults you want- he replied with a smile-. You don't like him, huh?

-He's an idiot- she replied with less anger than before-. Sorry for this show, it shouldn't be nice for you to hear my tantrums, right?

-Not at all- he replied immediately-. If it helps you to let off steam, I will listen with pleasure, in addition, you have given me quite interesting information without noticing it.

Wait.

Vergil had barely finished speaking when he realized what he said.

Had he volunteered as her teardrop or something?

Luckily for him, Minerva's attention turned to something else.

-Information? What do you mean?

-That unfortunately this city loves to get into other's people business, which will make any type of investigation difficult, and if someone by chance sees you near me...

-...Then the rumor will reach the last corner of this island. And the moron from before won't be the only one to be a pain in the ass. But let's leave that topic for now, if you will.

-Of course- he said, looking at her carefully. After that exquisite display of eloquence and grace in the library two nights ago, seeing her now speak more naturally, ranting without any filter and releasing her rage, it was an extremely interesting contrast for Vergil, he implied that the girl was polite and refined, but it also had a strong character that show up when something bothered her, and her previous behavior wasn't just a facade.

-The invasion of meddelsome people should not be an impediment for you to get the information you need, it's always possible to plan something so that no one suspects and we can move with some freedom. In fact I was already thinking about something...

Vergil was eager to hear her ideas, but a telephone rang, and he was left in doubt, while Minerva answered the call.

-Hi Dolly, something happens? ... Yes, I came home without problems, you worry too much... Why are you asking me if I already ate something? Come on, I just have to prepare something quick and- Wait, what time do you say it is?

Minerva glanced at the clock and almost dropped the phone from her hands. It was almost midnight.

-Why didn't you call me before, Dolly?! I better start now, or I'll be late tomorrow, in fact, you better not wait for me early, okay? Goodbye- she said in anguish, watching Vergil sideways as she headed to the kitchen.

-Your friend should remind you often that you must eat to live?- Vergil felt like bothering her a little.

-Very funny- she said without looking at him-. It's a pleasure to chat with you, simply, and time just flew by.

Oh no.

Not that strange feeling in his chest again.

-By the way- she continued-, it's too late, so you can sleep here if you want, unless you already have that covered. There is an empty room on the second floor.

-Are you sure?

-Of course, no problem, but don't expect much, after seeing the rest of my house.

-Thank you. I will accept your offer. If I can help with something just tell me...

As soon as he said those words, he knew he shouldn't have done it. Minerva looked at him maliciously and approached him pretending innocence.

Oh no.

-Vergil, that's very nice of you- she replied in a singing voice-. If you really want that, you can help me a little to clean and cook; and in return, it wouldn't bother me at all to let you use that room for as long as you need. What do you say?

-…What?

Minerva couldn't keep her poker face any longer and started laughing. Vergil's expression of surprise was hilarious.

-Come on, don't put that face, you make it look like the end of the world! I'm not asking you to leave the house gleaming, I'm not an old parrot- she said with a laugh.  


-Do you expect me to become your babysitter?- Vergil said a little angry.  


-Well, if you don't like it, you can go somewhere else- Minerva replied immediately with a mocking smile-. And searching on Sparda on your own, too, you may have more luck than me, since unfortunately I need to wait for His Holiness to ask me to classify his personal library...  


-You're so…  


Vergil was grumbling, that last sentence was cast with clear evil, attacking directly to its weak point, but unfortunately he didn't have many options if he wanted to achieve his goal without wasting time. And worse, as he was noticing, that smile of hers didn't allow him to fully maintain his composure, and he couldn't quite get angry at her.  


-Smart? Cute? Kind and considerate? Oh, you're so nice, thank you, I will let you stay with pleasure...  


-Tch, you're a spoiled kid. Well, I don't mind, but you will have to teach me, or risk me destroying your house in the process- he threatened her, trying to sound convincing, without success.  


-Life without risk is just boredom, right? Don't complain so much, it's nothing very difficult, just a tedious thing, but we'll see that tomorrow. Come on, I'll show you your new room.

Minerva reached Vergil's hand, and he once again became distracted by the soft touch of her skin.

If before Vergil wondered how she easily accepted a stranger in her house, now the question had turned against him.  


Vergil, the proud son of Sparda, who regarded humans as inferior beings unworthy of his attention, who aspired to become a true demon, the most powerful of al 

How had he let himself be so easily convinced by a stranger, by a simple human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vergil can cook. But how, you ask? Here's my answer xD   
> There's a lot of fanarts about this and I couldn't help to include this thing onto the story, because, why not? He really seems to be the perfect wousewive if you ask me :p


	21. Chapter 18

-Have I heard that right? Out of nowhere and without complaining, did you become an exemplary housewive?

Nero could barely believe it, but he had already seen him helping Kyrie. Vergil knew about the subject, and could not understand how that fit with the cold and lethal warrior, that mental image that Nero had in his head.

Vergil tried not to get angry, without success.

-Don't make fun of me, kid- he said quietly-, just following the flow was easier than trying to force it. That's it. It wasn't anything really difficult or annoying.

Nero felt something strange, he was used to having Dante call him that, although he didn't like it very much, considering himself an adult now, but that word in Vergil's mouth suddenly had another meaning. He decided not to think much about it and continue the conversation. He didn't want to get false illusions.

-What do you mean?

-The few times Dante and I weren't fighting in our childhood, I used to help my mother in those tasks.

-Oh... That explains it, I guess... But hey, what happened next? You started living in the house of a single girl. How did you manage to evade those nosy neighbors? - Nero changed the subject, knowing that Eva was still a sensitive issue.

-First, I found myself in need of a hood every time I went out. Sparda's human appearance was unknown to the world in general, except for one detail.

-White hair.

-Correct. They taught you that too, right?

-Kyrie's parents mentioned it to me a couple of times, which was the reason they adopted me in the first place, you know, it reminded them of their beloved god and all that...

-By your tone I deduce that you are not a follower of this religion.

-It's hard to believe in a god who lets his believers die at the hands of his peers- Nero almost spit out those words of anger-. They were good people, they accepted me when the rest ignored me. So yes, you're right. Sparda is not my god. If there is any, of course.

Vergil noticed the boy's sadness, reminded himself in that dark era. Internally, he thanked that unknown couple for giving him the filial love when he needed most.

-Sparda was never a god, in the first place. Even now, the Underworld still considers him a vulgar traitor. He probably would never have wanted this kind of worship in the first place. But let's get back to the subject. As I told you, I hid my hair, and we agreed on a series of rules, such as not leaving her house through the same door or at the same time. It would be suspicious if she was suddenly seen accompanied by a man. Finally, she would be in charge of collecting information, and I would investigate places and people in secret. Nothing very sophisticated, but it was functional. And it gave me greater freedom of movement if I needed to infiltrate somewhere.

-The work of librarian gave so much importance to mom to investigate?

-Minerva was the highest authority in this regard, the Pope himself sometimes called her to look for specific information among his personal books, and she was also interested in everything related to demons, and other topics such as spells, alchemy, and so on. The library building was just an ornament, I have no doubt that in that head of hers were all the books of the city. There was never a boring conversation with her.

-Wow, it's hard to picture... - Nero said, more for that dreamy expression of Vergil while talking about his mother, another facet of him who would not have believed real, if he was not seeing it at that time.

-Dante told me that you created your weapons yourself, right?

-Yes, I relied on the swords of the Order, but the gun was somewhat more complicated, since they are prohibited on the island. In fact, I had to dig through old books, and magazines that tourists brought to get an idea. Why do you ask?

-Heh. You inherited that from her. Minerva used to put together and repair things with great skill. No weapons, of course. But she managed to modify an old camera, for example. She even got it to work without emitting any noise, which was quite useful when it was necessary not to attract undesired attention. However, I think she used it more in taking pictures of cats, flowers and that kind of stuff.

Nero took out his beloved Blue Rose and examined it. It was the second version, in fact, that Nico had praised, and recalled the struggle that was to create the original. Certainly it had not been easy for him to make it work or adapt it to his fighting style. But he was proud of his ability and it was comforting to finally know that there was a reason for it. Vergil meanwhile appreciated the weapon and even with his limited knowledge he recognized the good work done.

He had more and more reasons to be proud of Nero. Although, of course, expressing it was something else. For a second it crossed his mind the idea to stroke his head, as he had seen Dante do it, but he didn't dare.

-And did you achieve your goal? Could you find out more about Sparda?

-Nothing concrete, unfortunately. I think haven't I told you this, but while he was alive, he was only a father to Dante and me. He taught us to fight, yes, but beyond that, we never knew his real identity until the day of the attack, when the demons themselves spoke of his betrayal. That's why I traveled all over the world, trying to investigate about his life before us. And I knew he was a legend. Not even when he gifted Dante and me these swords he told us the truth.

-And so you came here.

-Thta's right. I'm afraid that this city is more about superstition than anything else. However, the Order turned out to be more interesting. Already at that time they were investigating about devil arms, although the Pope in those years was not the guy you defeated, as far as I knew, he had no intention of conquering the world.

-Devil arms? But for what reason?

-Not anyone can use them, Nero. And since they have demon souls inside it, is the easiest way to study them, create replicas, the imitations of the Gates of Hell on the island, anyway. You know better than me how it all ended.

-True, it was a damn disaster and continues until today. Ugh, but let's talk about mom again, yes?

Both smiled. That topic was more interesting.

-Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Finally this translation catched up the spanish version, I neglected this one for a while in order to have more chapters done before putting the story in english, so that means more work for me to continue from now on ;^;   
> But don't worry, there's a new chapter on going, I just need to edit a few things first, I'm having way too much fun writing this, and I'll try to keep both version updated at the same time, I promise <3


	22. Chapter 19

-So Fortuna Castle is outside of the city, interesting...

-That's right, when His Holiness usually calls me the soldiers of the Order take me in a carriage, and I've never been able to guess the exact path, but I've heard rumors that there's another way to get there, through the mines outside from the suburbs...  


-Don't they let you see the way?  


-No, the windows are always covered, they insist that it is for security, but I have my doubts. Yes, I have seen the castle, of course, and it is really impressive, although it sure would look better without all the snow that covers it. I should always wear more clothes than usual so as not to die frozen! At least His Holiness enjoys it, he calls me a snow doll, can you believe it?  


-Heh, it sounds like you're your favorite granddaughter...  


-Sometimes I think he wants to be my grandfather, it would be convenient, but no thanks, I prefer my house where I don't have to disguise myself as an Eskimo.  


 

-There is a dark stain on the wall of my room, I tried to clean it but it was useless, do you have any idea about it?  


-Oh, that... The truth is that some time ago I tried to follow in the steps of an alchemy book, I wanted to do something that would help me so that my flowers didn't wilt so soon... And well, it didn't work. Laugh if you want, I deserve it.  


-If that is the case, I am surprised that I'm surprised that the house hasn't exploded yet... Can I see that book? There is something I want to check.  


-You have it on your right, the one with green cover, page... 76, if I remember correctly.  


-Mmm, just what I thought. It may not help you now, but the author has a bad reputation for "protecting" his recipes and works by changing some details on purpose, supposedly so that nobody steals his ideas... In this case my theory is that he did that dirty trick by modifying the amount of materials.  


-I can't believe it! He must have been a very paranoid old man to think like that, I can't think of what "evil use" someone could give his silly recipes. Maybe if I study it well and experiment a little, I can try again later...  


-Don't even think about it. I can water your flowers when you forget. I don't want explosions of mad scientist in this place.  


-You are not funny.

  
  
Conversations like this had become increasingly common between the young couple as the days went by, every time Minerva came home and had some free time, to explain to Vergil various things about the city, such as the basis of religion, the hierarchy of the Order, behaviors to avoid in public, and so on. There were also occasions when they cooked or cleaned together with background music.

But most of the time it was a pleasant talk, always with a book, a cup of tea, and a vinyl on the gramophone. The topics varied, and both enjoyed those moments, since they had many interests in common, if someone had seen them, I would say they seemed lifelong friends.  


Vergil didn't stay home all day, by the way. According to what they had agreed, once Minerva was going to work, Vergil waited at least half an hour before doing the same through the side door, so no one would suspect. He generally dedicated himself to touring the city, had the purpose of memorizing the roads and recesses, in case he needed to hide or get to a specific place faster, little by little he had less to go.  


He even went to church a couple of times, to see with his own eyes the cult of his father. Sadly it was not very different from any other religion, full of nonsense, in his opinion, and he almost fell asleep with the preaching the first time. The only thing that caught his attention was the strong protection of the Pontiff, an absurd amount of soldiers escorted him regularly every time he led the religious session, which was not usual.  


One of those guards, the closest, watched the Pope strangely, and there was no trace of the admiration that the rest professed. Curious, he would ask Minerva for that man later.  


With no more reason to waste time there, he quietly withdrew and taking care that no one saw him, waited for the torture to end, and once the Pope made his withdrawal, he proceeded to follow him, this time he would reach that damn Fortuna castle...  


Several carriages were outside the church, and he saw his target go up to the most striking, while the soldiers climbed on to those around. That soldier who had caught Vergil's attention rose with the Pope, what demonstrate his high rank. They set off through the wide streets.  


A huge fence in the middle of the street went up to give way to the entourage, and Vergil hurried to arrive before it closed completely, however out of nowhere came demons. Several soldiers came down to defend the Pope's vehicle as he advanced into a tunnel, ready to prevent his leader from suffering any damage.

With that incident Vergil lost sight of his objective, it was not his lucky day, and reluctantly withdrew from the place to avoid being discovered, he had no interest in helping those soldiers. But they were not only there, the enemies this time hovered everywhere, people ran to take refuge, so he had to draw his sword and clean a little while he advanced, doing his best to be discreet, using his most powerful technique, which It was practically invisible to the human eye.  


However, the demons began to lash out at Vergil directly, even when he was avoiding using his demonic powers altogether, which forced him to change the strategy and go to a more secluded place while chasing him.  


He then arrived at a more unpopulated area, near a bridge. Finally there were the conditions to fight at ease and he did so. Once the annoyance was eliminated, he kept his sword and prepared to return to that tunnel, however he heard a strange sound, and in that moment of distraction something pulled him, so he had no time to react. Out of nowhere he was surrounded by something green and gray, and finally darkness.  


He was going to cut off whatever had dragged him that way, but he felt his back against a rock wall, something soft against his chest, and a pair of hands, one covering his mouth, the other holding the hand that held the sword. That something spoke quietly and only then did he realize it was Minerva.  


-Shh! Soldiers approach too! Don't let them find us!  


Vergil was stunned. She had practically ambushed him. Assuming that because she was human, he had not noticed her presence, but still, he felt humiliated from being trapped in such a way.  


In addition, Minerva was resting on his chest to prevent her from moving abruptly. That soft thing from before was nothing but her bust, Vergil noted with growing embarrassment. 

There was not enough light to see her, but he felt her perfume and her breath, and knew that their faces were a few centimeters away.  


Suddenly that fact affected him more than the surprise attack, and Vergil felt his heart pounding his chest. He had never been so close to a woman before, and worse, he realized that he really didn't dislike that contact.  


His mind was slowly losing lucidity, and Vergil tried to focus on something else, whatever it was, to return to reality, since he wasn't sure what could happen next. Battle noises sounded to his left, indicating that there were still demons to kill, and he clung to that sound with all his might, which helped him to distract himself from the matter a bit. 

Finally there was silence, but Minerva did not move until they heard steps move away and disappear.  


Minerva finally released her prey. Vergil noticed that she was separating from him, and for a second he wanted her to return to his chest, only to later realize that absurd idea and dismiss it immediately. Something was wrong with him, but he wasn't sure of the exact reason.  


Vergil was trying to calm down, to maintain the composure he was about to lose... That unknown sensation had been so intense that he didn't even notice that he wasn't the only one nervous. He tried to move to find the entrance, but it was not necessary, since Minerva moved something and finally could see where they were.

It was the entrance to a cave, and that green and gray were huge vines, and upon leaving Vergil noticed that they were wide enough to completely cover the hole. They both looked towards the bridge and saw that there were only remains of creatures scattered on the ground.  


-Well, there is no one, I think we can move now- commented Minerva, as if nothing.  


Vergil responded by pretending a non-existent calm.  


-I think I deserve an explanation, don't you think?  


-Oh, right, everything was very fast... I was hidden here for a while, waiting for everything to end, but I saw you fight with those things, and I thought about leaving, but when I heard the soldiers I was a little scared, you were in middle of a pretty incriminating scene.  


-And why did you pull me like a rag doll?  


-I had no other option, besides, I had to wait for you to keep your sword so you wouldn't attack me suddenly, but it doesn't matter, the important thing is that we are safe, don't you think?  


-That was risky, I could have attacked you anyway.  


-But you didn't do it, besides, I was surprised to see you so agitated, are you okay?  


-Agitated? I do not know what are you talking about.  


Minerva approached him and gently placed a hand on Vergil's heart.  


-Well, this little friend was crazy, it was hard not to realize...  


Once again, Vergil suffered from the ruthless attack from before, and walked away, turning his back on the girl before that traitor in his chest betrayed him again.  


-I was fighting, it's normal for my pulse to alter a little. You were also crushing me against the wall, for a moment I thought you were trying to kill me by suffocation.  


Vergil heard a slight laugh behind him and knew that his argument had not been convincing. What he didn't know is that Minerva had red cheeks too.  


-Oh right. I'm sorry for crushing you and all that, but it really would be a problem for me if someone else found out about this little hiding place of mine...  


-Hiding place, huh? It certainly looks useful...  


-And not only that, there are more interesting things about this place, it's my little secret, but I wouldn't mind sharing it with you, as an apology for the above. And it may be useful for your purpose.  


That made Vergil finally turn to see her. He saw nothing suspicious in the young woman's expression. And knowing her a little better, he knew she was sincere.  


-Well, that sounds tempting... I hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm an idiot, this chapter was posted in spanish for more than a week, but I totally forgot to upload it in english until today... I'm so sorry :'( 
> 
> Things are a bit complicated now, but don't worry! This fic is still alive!


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Uhhhh, interesting... I didn't expect mom to be so bold...  


The young man's tone was slightly burlesque and that caught Vergil's attention.  


-Nero, what are you talking about?  


-Oh come on, it wasn't necessary for her to stick to you so they wouldn't find out, you know?  


-That's true, but I can't understand what you mean.  


-For everything you've told me, it's quite obvious; she was after you, probably from the beginning, and every time she was being less subtle... I bet the van that if she had the chance she could have kissed you at that moment... You really didn't realize?  


As he spoke, Nero saw how Vergil's expression gradually shifted from confusion to shame, until he finally hid his face in his hands, completely red.  


-That... explains a lot of things- He said finally after a long while, while Nero laughed.  


-I had a feeling you were slow for these things, but it's worse than I imagined... I guess mom had to use extreme measures to make you understand, but you don't need to tell me that now, don't worry.  


Nero tried not to laugh anymore, seeing that poor Vergil was still ashamed, and waited patiently for him to recover. It was fun (and comforting) to see that deep down he was more human than he wanted to show.  


-Are you better now?  


Yes, I think so... Nero, I don't think it's necessary to warn you, but if you say something about this to Dante...  


-Oh, it would be wonderful... We would have reasons for laughter for many years... But don't worry, I prefer it to be our little private joke- He answered evilly seeing how his father was pale this time of fright.  


\- Ugh... That attitude is so typical of Dante... I would prefer that you not imitate his bad habits, but I guess it's too late for that.  


\- Clam down, I have no plans to live only on pizza for now. Anyway, let's go back to the previous topic, what were we on? Oh right, mom brought you here. How was this site in those days?  


Vergil thanked the change of subject.  


-It hasn't changed much, really, except the excess weed. Not far from here there were training places for the Order, she said, but this specific place is quite hidden, so your mother could come without problems. That helped me to study their fighting methods, for example. She used this site to grow flowers, work with various plants and other things, like some simple spells, which always went wrong, but more than anything to relax. And read, of course. If it weren't for her librarian job, I'm sure he would have dedicated herself to witchcraft.  


-Ehhhh, it was probably better that she didn't achieve that, right?  


-I agree, luckily or unfortunately, she didn't have the talent for that...  


Nero laughed a little at imagining her as a mad scientist in front of a failed experiment.  


The noise of flying seagulls caught his attention and when he saw them he noticed that the sun was about to hide.  


-Wait, is it so late already? We should go back, surely Kyrie is worried. We can come tomorrow and continue, right?  


-Of course.  


As they headed back home through the tunnels, Nero stopped. Vergil looked at him strangely. The boy looked thoughtful.  


-Something wrong?  


-I was thinking... Probably as soon as we set foot in the city, everyone will know about you and me, and well, the rumors are always a pain in the ass, and well... I want to ask you a favor.  


-I assume you want to avoid what happened this morning... Would you rather we do not speak in public? Or that we arrive separately at your home?  


-No, I don't mean that, it wouldn't do much anyway. What I mean is that when this crazy old man suspected that I was a distant descendant of Sparda, he told me in the face. I doubt anyone else knew, but it has been a long time, and the situation now is not the best.  


-It's logical, if you think about it... If you thought to use the power of Sparda for your own purposes, that information was your best chance. But what's your point?  


-The Order now is a total chaos, as you saw, I'm sure they still think I was one of the culprits and all that. I doubt that they take it very well that I am actually much closer to their "god" than they thought. I know you're proud to be Sparda's son but... Ah, how do I explain it...  


-I see-, said Vergil, noticing Nero's concern in that last sentence-. You worry that the people could know too much. I assume that you prefer to keep a low profile, although in my opinion it is unnecessary. Dante knows about this?  


-Yes, I already talked to him, and he agrees. It's just not talking about that particular issue in the streets, nothing more. It's possible?  


Vergil looked at him carefully. True, it didn't matter to him that everyone knew his heritage, his lineage, he had no reason to hide anything, and saw no reason for Nero to do the same. But there was something about that request that made him suspect.  


-This is for you, or for something else? Kyrie, maybe? The children?  


Nero looked aside, uncomfortable.

-Crap, you got me... It's true, I don't care what people say, but I don't want that the people mess with them.  


-Because they did it at least once, am I wrong?  


-…Yes. When the geezer couldn't achieve his goal of catching me, he used Kyrie as bait, you know? And when it was over, and she explained to the rest what had happened, they treated her like she was crazy, because she was defending me. All those morons were convinced that I was to blame, and that I had Kyrie's brainwashed or some shi like that.  


Nero's rage was palpable, and even more so because his beloved had been offended. Yes, Vergil knew that feeling. There was no doubt in his answer.  


-That is simple to do. Anyway, there is no need to tell our affairs to anyone, let alone in this place. I don't dislike that they respect Sparda, but I prefer to avoid religious fanatics, I don't think they have enough brains to act with some common sense.  


Nero looked at him for a moment, and then laughed.  


-Is it funny?  


-What can I say? I was already imagining that you were going to get on the tallest building to proclaim everything as loud as you can, you know?  


-Where did you get that dumb idea?  


-Don't ask, I don't know. But thanks. Seriously.  


-Is nothing. Shall we go back?  


-Of course.  


The streets seemed quiet, but they also decided to return through the alleys as a precaution, they preferred to avoid more incidents and, above all, get home soon.  


-Nero, is that you? What are you doing hidden there?  


Both turned immediately upon hearing that woman's voice. Vergil was on guard, Nero instead approached her carelessly.  


-It's ok, I just want to get home soon, I had a little problem this morning, but nothing serious.  


-Then what I heard was true, Joshua and his son are still arrogant as always, but don't let it affect you, okay?  


-Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. A couple of fools are not enough for that.  


Vergil took advantage of that little talk to study the stranger lady. Obviously the hood did not allow him to see her face well, but he saw that it was dark-skinned, and she wore an elegant beige dress. Her voice was soft and calm, it became slightly familiar, as if I had heard it centuries ago, but he failed to recognize her. Vergil was struck by the familiarity with which they spoke, and wondered what relationship they had.  


The woman then noticed Vergil and gave him a slight bow as an apology.  


-I'm sorry for my bad manners, sir, I did not know that Nero was accompanied... - She stopped speaking as soon as she saw Vergil's face, and slowly put her hands to the chest, surprised.  


-You, you are…  


-Do you know each other? - Nero asked.  


-I can't say that for sure- Vergil replied-. But obviously she does. Tell me, who are you, and what do you know about me?


	24. Chapter 21

-Tell me, who are you, and what do you know about me?  


The two men were impatient to hear what the lady had to say, Nero was visibly confused, while Vergil maintained a neutral expression.  


She opened her mouth to answer... but there was no answer. She put his right hand to her mouth in surprise.  


The woman had lost her voice.  


Then she tried again, without success. They watched her lips move, but no sound came out, Nero approached her, worried.  


-Lady Dahlia, are you all right? It's been a long time since this happened… Do you need to rest, or do you prefer me to call your husband?  


She shook her head, and set about searching for something in the pockets of her dress.  


That name... Vergil thought it could not be a coincidence, but decided to put that issue aside, watching the lady closely, noticed something strange. He also saw that Nero and this "lady Dahlia" talked to a certain familiarity.  


-Nero, does this happen oftento her?  


-Yes, especially when I was a kid... Nobody knows what kind of illness it is...  


-She is not sick. I think she's under the influence of a spell.  


-What?  


The woman finally found what she was looking for, a small notebook and a pencil, and immediately and began to write. When he finished, he handed the letter to Nero, and signed that they both read.  


_“Don't worry, I'm fine. As this man said, it's not a disease that prevents me from speaking. But first, I need to know something.”_   


Dahlia turned the page, and made Vergil read the next one.  


_“You may not know who I am, but I do know you. I was waiting a long time for your arrival. I have a message to deliver, but only if your intentions are sincere, so please tell me the truth._   


_ Why are you here?  
_

_What are you looking for from Nero?"_   


When he saw the woman, he noticed that she had taken off the hood, revealing her face.  


-I see... Now I know who you are...  
  
Dahlia.  


He had almost forgotten that Trish had told him about her just a few days before he arrived in Fortuna, and that he himself had commented slightly to Nero about his mother's best friend. the lady hadn't changed at all, only slight wrinkles revealed her age.  


_“-Vergil, I looked for her as I promised you, but I didn't have much luck, demons are something so common on that island that they don't have the habit of remembering their deceased, even more so after so long… Except for a woman, she reacted to her picture and description, but she couldn't tell me anything, because she suffered a cough attack so strong that I had to take her with a doctor, she seemed about to drown. I don't know what happened, but I thought I felt a strange power around her, but I'm sure she's human and knows something... Maybe you can get that information... "_   


Nero came over to read, and also waited for the answer. After a long while, he finally spoke quietly.  


-What I'm looking for here is... A second chance. To amend past mistakes... Whether I deserve it or not, it is something that Nero must decide.  


That answer hit Nero deeply. He had to look away, and Dahlia, who knew him as a child, knew he was happy.  


Dahlia finally wrote one last time, and made them both read again, with a smile.  


_"Thanks for your honesty. Now I know that I can trust you. I have many, many things to say to both of you. Would it be possible for me to go to Nero's house tomorrow?”_   


The two men looked at each other for a moment, and knew they both thought the same.  


What happened to Minerva when Vergil left Fortuna?  


Both wanted to know the truth, and unveil the mystery that led to the situation they were in now. Nero still didn't know the circumstances of that farewell, but he sensed that knowing the whole story after that could affect both of them, but even more so to Vergil. Nero still had that letter in his jacket pocket that hurt him enough to make him run away as soon as he read it.  


Considering all that, Nero was the first to speak.  


-Lady Dahlia, I'm sorry, but could you wait a couple more days?  


Vergil and Dahlia looked at him strangely.  


-Are you sure, Nero?  


-Can I know why? - Dahlia wrote.  


-Isn't obvious? It was very difficult to make you talk and tell me what you know, and you are not done yet- Nero said to Vergil with a slight anger-. I want to know everything, but I want it to be in order. As soon as you finish your side of the story, I will ask Lady Dahlia to tell us hers. It's okay?  


Vergil noted that Nero had chosen to leave the hardest part for the end, and that both were on equal terms by the time that moment arrived. Dante had told him that the boy was impulsive, but this did not fit entirely with the thoughtful young man in front of him.  


But Dante had also told him that Nero's attitude had changed in recent years, and he was especially soft and calm with Kyrie and the children, something Vergil had already seen.  


Maybe... Nero was already considering him as part of the family?  


That idea suddenly appeared to stab his chest, but he managed to hide it.

-Very well. But still, I think we should do something about that spell. There is no longer a reason why Dahlia cannot use her voice freely. I would say that the sooner the better.  


-Then you're sure of that, huh? Yes I agree. I would rather not see her in that state again.  


They finally agreed that she would go see them the next day, when the two returned from their private talk, and said goodbye.   


Dahlia watched them walk away with a smile. She was sure that everything would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this is like jumping into the void, writing a fanfic for the first time...  
> Devil May Cry is an important saga for me, and after finishing the 5th game I'm trapped and in love, it's great! This was born as a fairly simple idea, and I thought it would never come out of the corners of my imagination, it is very strange to see a complete text. But I'm happy and maybe add more things in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I do while writing, and any comments will be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
